Ranma meets his match
by Carnath
Summary: What starts out as a normal weekend for Ranma ends up haunted by a four thousand year old demon. Nothing new for our favorite martial artist.
1. An Introduction of Evil

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Ranma characters, but DN belongs to me! I created him 9 years ago and he has been in many of my personal stories. His original name was Death Ninja, and the special sword he uses is the Death Blade. If you have any other questions, feel free to e-mail me. I also suggest you check out my other fanfics which I will now continue. Thanks for reading. 

Chapter 1

                "Ranma, prepare to die!" Ryoga cried, running up to Ranma. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga _aunched his finger at Ranma, but Ranma hopped up and over Ryoga, kicking him to the wall, which surrounds Furikan High School.

                "Aw come on Ryoga, what'd I do this time?" Ranma asked, looking at the heaving Ryoga. Instead of answering, Ryoga lets loose a volley of punches and kicks, Ranma simply dodging them.

                "Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what you've done. Poor Akane. I can't stand her being engaged to such a moron!" Ryoga said, breathing heavy.

                "Now wait a minute, who are you calling a moron? I didn't do…" Ranma stopped in mid sentence and whirled around.

                "Don't turn your back on me Ranma, or you'll regret it!" Ryoga said, but Ranma held up his hand.

                "Shut up Ryoga. Something's out there." He said, his eyes searching for someone. He had felt a dark presence nearby, but it was gone now. The school bell rang and the gates started to close.

                "Oops. Sorry Ryoga, we'll finish this later!" Ranma said, using Ryoga's head as a step to jump over the gate.

                "Curse you Ranma. I'll get you yet!" Ryoga said, bursting through the wall, and making his way to his class.

*                              *                              *

                Ranma was walking from school after the final bell when he heard a familiar voice call out.

                "Oh Ranma honey, wait up!" Ukyo called as she ran up to him. "Care to stop by for an after school snack?"

                "Of course Ukyo, I've been dreamin' about that Okonomiyaki all day!" Ranma said, rubbing his stomach.

                "Oh no you don't!" Akane said from behind him. "Did you forget whose turn it is to do chores around the house Ranma?" Ranma let out a chuckle while scratching his neck.

                "Gee Akane, would you mind if you took care of them today?" He asked, grinning. She bowed her head slightly and gasped.

                "Would I mind? Of course not Ranma, I'd be happy to do your chores just like the little housewife you must expect me to be. I THINK NOT!" She yelled, smashing him with her oversized mallet. He was sent flying towards the Tendo Dojo.

                "Geez Akane, you don't have to be so hard on the guy. He's just hungry that's all." Ukyo said, walking away.

                "You stay out of this Ukyo. It's none of your business." Akane said angrily, storming away. She was walking towards home talking to her self as usual.

                "Honestly, who does he think he is? It's not like he has to do much work around the house.  Even his dad is just as… Satsuke?" She stopped when she saw the Kuno's Ninja lying in the street, seriously injured. She ran up to him to see a hideous wound on his chest.

                "Satsuke, what happened?" She asked. However she got no response. She lifted the small ninja in her arms and ran to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

*                              *                              *

                The sun had begun to disappear behind the clouds that afternoon as Akane sat in Dr. Tofu's office.

                "Is he going to be okay Dr. Tofu?" Akane asked, looking concerned. Dr. Tofu had just finished bandaging up Satsuke's wounds.

                "It's hard to say Akane. This wound is pretty severe. Any idea what caused it?" he asked, sitting behind his desk.

                "I don't know. I was walking home from school and he was just lying there. Its doubtful Kuno would do it. He'd never hurt Satsuke that bad." She replied.

                "I'll keep him here overnight for observation, but there's not much more I can do for him. Would you let Kuno know he's here?" He asked. Akane nodded and left the clinic. The more she though about it, the more she was positive Kuno hadn't done it. His bokken could cause injury, but not shred the skin. And Kuno never used a weapon other than his bokken. She neared the Kuno dojo and rang the bell. She heard the world's most annoying sound coming to greet her. Kodachi's laughter. The gate opened, and there stood Kodachi in her usual gymnastics outfit.

                "Akane Tendo, what are you doing here? Come to challenge me to a duel? You know your pathetic skills can't match my ultimate techniques." Kodachi said, still half-laughing.

                "Oh shut up Kodachi, I'm here to see Kuno. Is he here?" She asked. But Kodachi didn't have to answer. A resounding "Akane Tendo!" could be heard as Kuno rushed to hold Akane in his arms. He never quite got that far as he met with her fist in his face.

                "Knock it off Kuno this is serious. Satsuke's been seriously hurt. He's at Dr. Tofu's right now and it doesn't look good." She said, after calming down.

                "Satsuke? Injured? This does bare investigation. I will thank you for this information with a date this evening with myself. I shall pick you up at seven." He said, brushing his hair back.

                "Thanks, but no thanks Kuno. I've got better things to do!" She yelled, walking away. She had to hurry home and make sure Ranma had done his chores.

*                              *                              *

                Ranma was at home, though he wasn't doing his chores. He was in the dojo, sparring with Genma. Naturally, Ranma was mopping the floor with Genma with his old tricks.

                "Look, a pork bun." Ramna said, pointing to the east wall.

                "Where!?" Genma said, looking for the bun. Ranma got another jump kick in before Akane walked in.

                "Foolish boy, you think those tricks will work in a real duel?" Genma said, getting mad.

                "Aw come on pop, you don't even count. I've beaten little kids with more talent than you." Ranma said, laughing. Akane's shoulders started to rise and a low growl could be heard. She walked up and bopped Ranma on the head.

                "Is this what you call doing chores?" She screamed. Ranma rubbed his head thoughtfully for a moment.

                "What chores?" He finally said. She let out a roar of frustration and ripped up a floorboard. Ranma put up his hands and backed away.

                "Geez Akane, chill out. I was only kidding. I'll do them in a minute." He said, backing to the wall. She roared again and swung the floorboard knocking Ranma across the room.

                "You are such a JERK!" She yelled, storming out of the dojo. Ranma sat, his head slightly embedded into the wall, his arms crossed.

                "That girl has some serious strength. She'll make great children for you Ranma."

                "Get lost pop!" Ranma said, kicking Genma through the roof. Ranma left the dojo and went up to his room. He slid open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a dagger buried into his pillow. He walked up to it and grabbed the knife, pulling it out. There was a small slip of paper attached and it read, "Prepare yourself for death." Ranma clenched his fists, crushing the paper. Someone was watching him closely.

*                              *                              *

                "A threatening note? From whom?" Nabiki asked as she ate her rice.

                "I don't know. There was no sign of a break in, and even less trace of someone being in my room." Ranma said, sitting solemnly.

                "Ranma my boy, that is no ordinary dagger. It's the kind used by ninja's of the ancient past. Didn't think they still existed in this day and age." Happosai said, thinking quietly. 

                "Ninja's?" Akane asked. "Then why would the first victim be Satsuke?"

                "Satsuke?" Ranma asked looking up. "What about him?" Akane told the family of how she had found the ninja wounded in the middle of the street, and how she had taken him to Dr. Tofu.

                "No offense Akane, but he's not the best ninja I've seen. Even Ryoga could beat him." Nabiki stated, quite matter-of-factly. The others nodded slightly.

                "So what are you going to do about is son?" Soun asked Ranma. Ranma didn't reply right away. Then after a moment he stood and grinned.

                "I'll do what I always do. I'll kick their butt without breaking a sweat!" He said giving the thumbs up. The entire family sighed and bowed their heads.

                "Ranma you don't seem to understand." Happosai said. "By using this kind of blade, this ninja will most likely have skills that even you'll have difficulty countering."

                "Aw don't worry about it you old freak. I'll handle him." Ranma said, walking off. He was passing the garden when he stopped cold. That same dark presence he had felt the day before. Then he heard a female voice.

                "You no hurt Ranma. You must beat me first." She said. There was no mistaking Shampoo's Chinese accent. But the question remained, whom was she talking too? Ranma ran outside, but not soon enough.

                "AIIIYAAHHH!!!" Ranma heard the scream from above him. He looked up and Shampoo fell into his arms. She had a large cut across her front, and both her legs had large slash marks.

                "Shampoo!" Ranma cried. "Are you okay?" She managed to open her eyes slightly and look at him.

                "R-Ranma? Me sorry. He too strong." Her head fell as she dropped into unconsciousness. Ranma looked around, but not a sign of anyone. Akane came out the door.

                "What's all the ruckus? Ranma! Just what do you think you're doing?" She said, seeing Shampoo in his arms.

                "This is no time to get jealous Akane!" Ranma yelled. "Shampoo's been hurt bad!" He leaped over the wall, and was off to Dr. Tofu's. Akane stood there, her eyes wide.

                "The same wounds as Satsuke…" she muttered to herself. She ran after Ranma.


	2. An Attempt on Akane's Life

Chapter 2

            After dropping Shampoo off at Dr. Tofu's, Ranma and Akane went to the Cat Café to tell cologne.

            "Son-in-law, where is Shampoo? She was on her way to make a delivery to you." Cologne said when Ranma entered.

            "She didn't make it granny. Someone got to her and sliced her up." Ranma said, sitting at a table. She hopped over on her cane and landed on the table.

            "Someone beat Shampoo with a blade? It couldn't be Mousse. He'd never beat her."

            "It wasn't him Cologne." Akane said, entering the restaurant. "And this isn't the first person to fall victim to this person."

            "Tell me more son-in-law." Over bowls of ramen, Akane told her about Satsuke's encounted, and then Ranma told of his knowledge about Shampoo. He also showed her the knife.

            "This does not bode well. Ninja's from that time are long gone. For someone to have re-mastered their technique would bring disaster to our time." Cologne said quietly.

            "How bad can it be granny? Even the freak was pretty worried and he doesn't spook easy." Ranma said.

            "Something you must understand son-in-law, these are no ordinary ninja's. Four thousand years ago they were the most terrible force known to man. Very few would survive a battle with them, and even fewer could rest in peace."

            "Wait a minute, what do you mean they couldn't rest in peace?" Akane asked. Cologne sighed.

            "I'm not really sure. From legend they were said to have their souls cursed and be forced to wander the mortal plain as ghosts. Though no fact has ever been put to that." She finished. Ranma was deep in thought.

            "So my Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken will be useless?" he finally asked.

            "If only I knew. They died out long before my time and their knowledge was lost the day the last one of them died. Their techniques were also supposedly lost." They continued to chat when Mousse came barging through the door.

            "Great granny! What's happened to Shampoo?" He cried standing over by the west wall.

            "Uh, who is he talking too?" Ranma asked. Then he sensed it. That dark presence again. Cologne could also feel it. Ranma looked over at Mousse again and noticed what looked like heat waves.

            "Möko Takabisha!" Ranma cried, launching his Lion's Roar attack at Mousse. Mousse naturally dodged and the figured also leaped. Everyone had lost sight of it, including Mousse, but Ranma's instincts knew he was still there. He suddenly sprung into the air, knocking Akane away from her chair and onto the ground.

            "Ranma you pervert! Get off me!" She cried, pushing him off.

            "Hey shut up will ya? I just saved your life!" He replied hotly. True enough, the chair she had just been sitting on now lay in four even cut pieces. The cuts had been made so clean, Akane would never have survived the attack. Ranma stood, but then was forced to one knee.

            "Ranma, your arm!" Akane said, grabbing onto his arm. True enough he had saved Akane, but he now had an ugly gash across his left arm. Though instead of blood, a black liquid started to trickle out.

            "Mousse, get my bag of herbs, and hurry." Cologne said, rushing to Ranma's side. Mousse returned with the sack, and Cologne quickly dumped it's contents. Upon grabbing a leaf, she pressed it to the wound and Ranma cried out.

            "That hurts you know!" He said, trying to push the herb away.

            "Silence son-in-law. That's poison leaking from your arm. A very deadly one at that." She replied, keeping the leaf in place. Soon the pain stopped and Cologne took the leaf away. The wound was now softly bleeding red and was quickly bandaged. Ranma managed to stand, and looked at his arm. A deep chuckling came from the far corner of the room.

            "Most impressive. I didn't realize you'd have an antidote for my poison. Even if it was meant for the girl, prepare yourself for death Ranma!" It said. It was male, very deep and immensely evil. They felt a rush of wind as the figure darted past and out the door.

            "Who the heck was that?" Akane asked, still holding Ranma's arm.

            "I don't know, but he meant to kill you Akane." Ranma said. He shook his arm free and examined the chair more closely.

            "I think it would be best if you keep from walking alone for now Akane." Ranma said walking over to her.

            "Oh and I suppose you're going to protect me? Please Ranma I can take care of myself." She said, getting angry.

            "Stop it Akane, he almost killed you. I won't let that happen!" Ranma said, raising his voice.

            "Get a grip will you. I'm not a little kid. I don't need you around." She screamed. 

            "Fine! I don't know why he'd wanna kill an un-cute girl and frankly I don't care anymore. Let him slice you in half for all I care. I'm outta here." He said, storming out the door. Akane shuddered slightly, but no one noticed. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh. She actually kinda wanted him to protect her. She didn't even know what was happening when Ranma attacked Mousse, then dove at her. Now he had gone off and she had to get home by herself. Oh well, she would just have to be extra careful. She left the Cat Café and started to make her way home. No sign of Ranma anywhere. She was heading towards home when she saw him. He was leaning against a light pole, waiting for her. He was roughly six feet high, dressed in a black that looked so tight she wondered how he could breathe. The only thing visible was a small strip for his eyes. She had just noticed how dark it had become. It made him even more evil.

            "I've been waiting for you Akane Tendo." He said without looking up.


	3. A visit to Dr Tofu

Chapter 3

            "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, taking a fighting stance.

            "That's all irrelevant information my dear. For in a short while, you will be dead and belong to me." He said advancing on her. She took a step back when she saw his blade. Still in its sheath, it had to be a good eight inches long. She knew it would easily slice her in two. She backed into the wall, the man still advancing on her, when she heard a male voice from down the street.

            "Excuse me sir, could you direct me to Jusenkyo?" Ryoga asked an elderly man. 

            "Ryoga!" Akane cried, running towards him.

            "Oh hey Akane, what are you doing in China?" He asked. Then he saw her terrified look and the person coming at her. "Akane are you okay?" She shook her head, and had to wipe away some tears. Ryoga stepped in front of her and pointed at the man.

            "You there, leave Akane alone or prepare to face my wrath." He said in his most commanding voice. The figure stopped and laughed deep and loud.

            "Oh please, like you could stop me." He said. When Ryoga didn't back down, he sneered.

            "Hey it's your life. Your choice if you want to sacrifice it." He replied. He was already rushing at Ryoga, a dagger in his hand. He slashed out, but Ryoga had dodged left. Ryoga countered with a quick chop, knocking the dagger away. Ryoga would have reached for the dagger, had it not vanished from sight. He didn't have time to think about it though as a fist appeared right in his field of view. He tried to avoid, but it managed to catch him along the cheek. He felt his cheek grow warm and there was a soft trickle of blood. They traded blows, Akane not moving from her spot. Her mind screamed at her to run, but she just couldn't leave Ryoga to this monster. It had already put two people in critical condition, and almost sliced her into pieces. What would it do to Ryoga? Ryoga managed to land a good punch, but he was countered by an uppercut to the jaw. He landed heavy on the ground before getting to a crouching position.

            "Curse you. I will never let you hurt Akane." Ryoga said, charging the man. "Bakusai Tenketsu" he cried, striking out. The attack missed, but just barely. He connected with the light pole that the person had been leaning on and it exploded in shrapnel. One of the pieces became imbedded in the man's arm, but he didn't seem to notice. It was then that Ryoga felt a sharp pain in his left leg. He looked down to see an even larger piece sticking out. He found he couldn't even walk right, never mind dodge. The pain increased, and he was forced to one knee.

            "Akane, r-run!" Ryoga said as he looked at her. She started to back away again when the man looked her straight in the eye. Akane's eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open. She stood there frozen, like a deer in headlights.

            "Akane, run! Hurry!" Ryoga cried, though she didn't even blink.

            "She can't run fool. She's lost to you now. There's nothing you can do to keep me from killing her." He said, drawing his sword from its sheath. He advanced slowly on her, enjoying the death he would soon cause. Ryoga was cursing his inability to move. He gritted his teeth and started to drag himself along, but much too slowly. He would lose the one girl he had ever loved, even if their love could never be. He only wished that she could forgive him. He started to weep. The silence of night was shattered as the sound of a sword hitting the ground. The man was clutching his sides, obviously in great pain.

            "You fool. I'll kill you for that!" He cried, turning to face Ryoga. Ryoga's face held only sorrow. Then it dawned on him. With his great pain came great power. Only one chance though, so he had to make sure. He looked hard at the man, raised his hands and cried out "SHISHI HOKODAN!" A blast of white light exploded from Ryoga's fingertips blasting the would-be murderer across the street. It pinned him to the wall a moment before vanishing. The person was slow to get up, and when he did, he simply retrieved his sword and fled.

            "Ryoga!" Akane cried, rushing over to him. Ryoga grabbed the piece of the pole and ripped it from his leg.

            "I'm sorry Akane, but I can't let you see me this way." Ryoga said to himself. Even with his wound and the immense pain it caused him, he managed to leap up onto the wall, then off into the shadows.

            "Ryoga wait!" Akane called after him, but he was long gone. Why hadn't the man killed her? What could have caused him such intense pain? She looked up and realized she was completely in the dark now, since the light post was now gone. She decided it would be best to hurry home.

*                      *                      *

            Ranma's mood was still as dark as the night had become. Though every step he took had slowly started to lighten it. He was passing by Tofu's office when he finally looked up from his feet. He decided it wouldn't hurt to stop by and check on Shampoo. He didn't hate her he just didn't enjoy her clinging to him all the time. He actually was starting to miss it though. He entered to office to see a very weary eyed Dr. Tofu grabbing a glass of water.

            "Hey doc, how're they doing?" He asked, stepping inside.

            "Huh? Oh hello Ranma. They're doing fine. They seem to have regained consciousness for now." Tofu said, stifling a yawn. Ranma looked at his watch. As late as it was, he didn't want to be at home right now. Akane would just be waiting to start another argument.

            "Hey doc, you look exhausted. Why don't you rest for a while? I can watch over them." Ranma offered, removing his shoes.

            "You don't mind? I would really appreciate it. Just an hour or so would really help me out." He said. Ranma nodded and let Tofu go into his side office to rest. He slid open the door to the back room where Satsuke and Shampoo were sleeping soundly. He sat beside Shampoo's bed and tilted his head back. Who was this person that kept trying to kill off his friends? More importantly, why was he trying to do it? He was deep in thought till he noticed a pair of arms wrapped around him and a head of purple hair on his chest.

            "Ranma you really do love Shampoo. You come to stay with her yes?" She asked.

            "Shampoo you should be resting. Now come on get back into bed." He said. He started to peel her off when he noticed something. He could see her back and the bandages. That meant… she wasn't wearing her shirt. He swallowed hard and tried to back away.

            "Ranma what wrong? Are you sick too?" She asked, lifting off him. She looked so concerned. Then he saw them. Her two breasts hanging freely, without her top to confine them. His face turned a deep crimson and he turned his face away.

            "Uh, Sh-Shampoo, you should put some clothes on or at least get under the covers." He said, trying to keep from looking.

            "You don't think Shampoo is attractive? Aiya…" she said softly.

            "No you're very attractive, but come on. You shouldn't be showing me those." He said sheepishly. There was suddenly a bright flash. He looked to the door and saw Nabiki and her camera.

            "Now that's front page material. Akane would love to see this!" She said happily.

            "Nabiki, what are you doing here?!" Ranma asked, realizing the utter horror he now face.

            "Well we were bringing back Dr. Tofu some things, and since these two were hurt so bad, we thought it wouldn't be healthy for them for Kasumi to bring them. Besides, now I've got an amazing picture." She said, skipping off. Ranma would have chased her had Shampoo not wrapped herself around him again. He didn't dare pull the sheets off further in case she was completely nude.

            "Shampoo let go. I gotta stop her." He said pushing her off. Though he hadn't realized where his hand was. He quickly removed it from her chest and blushed furiously.

            "Oh Ranma, you silly. When you are husband you no have to be shy." She said. Though eventually, she did pull the sheets up. Ranma sighed and looked at her. Already she was starting to fall back to sleep.

            "She's a pretty one isn't she?" Said a voice from the corner. Ranma was already on his feet.

            "It's you again. Show yourself you coward." Ranma cried, getting angry again.

            "I am no coward. I strike from the shadows, return to the shadows, and strike again. There is no cowardice in my tactics." He said coldly.

            "Then come out and fight me like a man!" Ranma said. He didn't have to ask twice. The glint of steel came at him as the man dove at him. But when Ranma dodged, he realized it wasn't him he was after. He turned around and saw the man poised over Shampoo, the knife coming down on her midsection.

            "AAIIYAHH!!" She cried. Shampoo thought she would die that night, but Ranma wouldn't have it. He had already kicked the knife away. The person had disappeared into the shadows again. 

            "What's with you and trying to stab people all the time? Who are you? Answer me now!" Ranma cried, his voice filled with rage.

            "You are pathetic. However since you have managed to save three people this night, I shall honor your questions, or at least one of them." Said the voice, which seemed to come from all around. Ranma refused to drop his guard, now standing close to Shampoo.

            "I have had many names throughout my many years. I have been called the Demon hunter, the Ninja of Death, the Warrior from hell, the Death Ninja and the Black Ninja. Many forms have come from these names, including the term DN which was short for the Death Ninja. I don't care what you call me frankly, as it won't matter soon." He said calmly.

            "DN huh? Alright then. I officially challenge you since you seem to believe in honor." Ranma said, once again slightly calm. There was a blur of black as DN struck out of the shadows. He landed both fists in Ranma's midsection sending him backwards onto Shampoo's bed. He could barely breathe. DN chuckled quietly. 

            "Another time perhaps. I am weary this day due to a bout with your friend Ryoga. However I never refuse a duel amongst true warriors. Expect my response soon." He said. 

            "Wait!" Ranma yelled, but there was no sign of the presence anymore. Ranma was surprised he hadn't even sensed him this time. He must have improved his skills. Or perhaps it was Ranma who had dropped his guard. After all, with Shampoo almost completely naked in front of him, he had to concentrate just enough to keep his cool. Dr. Tofu came in shortly after.

            "Thank you Ranma, that snooze did me wonders. Say what's going on?" He asked. Ranma and Shampoo stared blankly at him. Tofu had slept through the whole ordeal. 


	4. Bed rest and romance?

Chapter 4

            Ranma walked home slowly, his stomach and ribs hurting. His first true encounter had gone horrible, and his pride was in agony. He stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall. How could any person move that fast? Even with his amazing speed he hadn't been able to parry that ninja's attacks. He started walking when he heard footsteps running towards him. He ducked around the corner and waited. He was in pain, yes, but he would still fight with everything he had left if DN thought he'd be easy prey. The footsteps got close enough. He leapt out of the shadows with his fists coming down hard, but stopped at the ear-shattering scream. Akane was backing away from him, almost crying.

            "Akane! I'm sorry, I thought you were… someone else." He said.

            "Ranma you jerk. I've had enough torment for one night. I don't need you beating on me." She said. Ranma was about to get angry when he saw her face more clearly.

            "Whoa wait a minute. What happened?" He asked.

            "None of your business, I just want to go home." She said, pushing past him. He grabbed her arm to stop her, and even though he expected her to attack, she turned and looked at him softly.

            "Did that attack bother you that much?" He asked. She shook her head, wiped her eyes, and then told him of how the man tried to kill her once more. She also mentioned how Ryoga had protected her.

            "Curse that DN. He just won't leave you alone." Ranma said hotly. She looked up at him and he explained his brief encounter with the ninja.

            "You fought him and he didn't even hit you?" She asked. Ranma laughed a bit, and then had to grab his stomach from the pain.

            "Okay so he might of got me once." He said wincing. Akane lifted his shirt to see a large bruise appearing.

            "You dummy. He could have killed you!" She said, trying to sound angry, but coming across more as concerned.

            "Hey you just worry about yourself. Let's get home before Pop and Soun start to worry." He said, walking ahead. Akane trailed a few steps behind. They were silent for quite a while when Ranma's steps started to falter. Akane was about to ask him if he was okay, but he had already started to topple forward.

            "Ranma!" She cried, reaching out to grab him. She managed to catch him before his face slammed into the ground, but she couldn't keep him from hitting the ground. She let him lay down on the ground, and rolled him over. His face was covered with sweat and his breathing was slow and raspy.

            "Ranma are you okay?" She asked. He tried to answer, but couldn't find his voice. His eyes opened slightly and he saw her kneeling over top of him. He looked into her eyes and she saw his weakness, even though he couldn't say anything. With a simple nod, she lifted him onto her back in piggy-back form, and made her way home.

*                      *                      *

            "Akane, what happened?" Kasumi asked upon seeing Akane walking into the living room with an unconscious Ranma on her back.

            "I don't know. He just collapsed. I couldn't make it to Tofu's by myself so I brought him here." She replied, laying Ranma on the floor.

            "Mr. Saotome, father, come quickly." Kasumi called. Shortly after, both men, Nabiki and even Happosai were in the living room. Soun touched Ranma's forehead and pulled his hand back fast.

            "My god his head feels like it's on fire. Kasumi, go get some cold water quickly. Akane, you call Dr. Tofu and ask him for advice." He said. Kasumi left to get the water and Akane rushed for the phone.

            "Ranma, can you hear me?" Genma said, kneeling. Ranma's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Don't try to speak boy, just blink once for no, twice for yes. Do you understand?" Ranma blinked twice.

            "Well at least he understands basic commands." Soun said matter of factly. "Do you know where you are?" Again two blinks. Kasumi returned with a bowl of water and ice, and a cloth. She dipped the cloth, wrung it out and placed it on Ranma's head. His face instantly relaxed and he sighed softly.

            "Did you have a fight Ranma?" Kasumi asked. Ranma even managed to nod now.

            "Was it with Ryoga? Kuno?" Nabiki asked, also concerned. His lips trembled and they knew he was trying to speak.

            "W… wat…" he managed to gasp. Kasumi lifted a cup of water to his lips and let some of the cool liquid trickle between them.

            "Thank you… Kasumi." He wheezed. "Ninja… stomach hu..rts."

            "A ninja?" Happosai said finally. "You fought the ninja?" Everyone became even more worried after hearing about Satsuke and Shampoo. Akane returned from the hall.

            "Dr. Tofu's on his way right now. How's he doing?" She asked, kneeling beside him.

            "Akane…" he managed to whisper.

            "Ranma, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked calmly, leaning down to keep him from straining.

            "Thank you… you're so… cute." He said, his eyes closing and his breathing slowing.

            "Ranma!" she cried. But he continued to breathe, now drifting back into sleep.

            "What did he say Akane?" Nabiki asked, knowing full well after reading Ranma's lips. Akane blushed slightly. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door.

            "That must be Dr. Tofu." Akane said, going towards the door. The others all suddenly jumped up.

            "Uh, Kasumi dear, could you go make us some tea?" Soun said, knowing exactly what would happen if Tofu saw Kasumi.

            "Of course father." She said, leaving the room. Tofu arrived and nodded to everyone.

            "How's he doing?" he asked, opening a small black bag.

            "Well his temperature must be sky-high and he was complaining about his stomach." Soun replied. Tofu lifted Ranma's shirt and got his first look at the bruise. He paused for a moment.

            "If I'm not mistaken, we have nothing to worry about at all." He said calmly. The others looked at him oddly. "Happosai, doesn't this mark look familiar to you?" Happosai came closer and studied Ranma's bruise.

            "You know I think I have seen that somewhere before, though I haven't seen it in years." He said. "Isn't that the Strike of Wounded Tiger?"

            "Strike of Wounded Tiger?" They all said in unison. Happosai and Tofu nodded.

            "Allow me to explain." Happosai said. He lit his pipe and sat down. "Strike of the Wounded Tiger is a technique used ages ago and until today I thought it had been lost. It's not a violent technique at all and Ranma is in no danger. You see when warriors would fight for whatever reason, there came a time that they knew they would lose. But since most of them had families to return to this technique was developed. By striking certain nerves in a person's stomach, you can physically cripple them for anywhere between 12 and 24 hours, though the fever is something new to the technique. The ninja must know of another nerve to strike. Even so, it could never be used as an offensive weapon because the user would also be inflicted with this ailment. It would simply allow the warriors to retreat with no fear of repercussion from their loved ones. No honor was lost, and both lives were spared." The others nodded at the use of a technique and how it would save many lives. 

            "So then the ninja must also be weak." Akane said, standing. "We should kill him now before he regains his strength." Happosai shook his head.

            "I'm sorry Akane, but though both warriors were affected, the length of time would be about half on the user. Also, seeing as how well trained this ninja is, he's probably even cut that time to much less. I would guess he's returned to full strength by now." Akane looked at Ranma's face. He was calm for now, but every once in a while his face would wince, as though he was dreaming. Genma and Soun took him up to Ranma's room and placed him on his bed. Genma swore to watch over him in case the ninja tried a sneak attack, and the others all turned in for the night. However, Akane couldn't fall asleep. She kept worrying about Ranma. Why would she worry over such a stupid jerk? It was his own fault that he was in this mess. Yet for some reason, she just couldn't get him out of her mind. She crawled out of bed and decided to check on him just to make sure. Sure enough, as she neared Ranma's room, she could hear loud snoring, except it wasn't Ranma that was snoring. Genma was flat on his back, completely unconscious. She walked up and kneeled beside him.

            "Mr. Saotome, wake up." She hissed. When she got no reply, she kicked him, but still got no response. She sighed and slid open the door to Ranma's room. He was sleeping soundly for the most part, but the cloth had been dislodged from his head and sweat was gathering. She crept over to him, dipped the cloth in the cool water and wiped his face before placing it on his forehead. A soft smile spread onto his lips. Akane herself smiled at his peacefulness. When he wasn't awake and being such a jerk, he was kind of handsome. Though never in her right mind would she tell him that to his face. She sat cross-legged beside him, not wanting to leave him unprotected. He had watched over her many times before, it was time she repaid him. She felt kind of light headed, and decided it would be best for her to lie down for a bit. She lay near him and watched his chest slowly rise and fall, and it was such a calming feeling.

            "Akane…" he muttered. She was instantly awake and moved over to him.

            "Ranma, I'm here. What is it?" She asked. He didn't answer. He had been talking in his sleep. He must have been dreaming again. She began to wonder what he was dreaming about. She saw his lips start to move again, and leaned in to hear what he was saying.

            "Don't… I'll kill you… leave her alone." He mumbled. Was he fighting that ninja in his sleep? 

            "No please… don't kill… I love her…" he said drifting off. Akane's breath caught in her throat. Was he talking about her? Did her love her? If so then why was he such a jerk all the time? Or was he just hiding his feelings because of his pride? Akane had to admit, when it came down to it, she would get angrier than anything else. She had hated being forced into this, but time and time again Ranma had proven himself loyal to her. He had saved her countless times from people who wanted to marry her, even though she never _really_ needed his help. Well maybe he helped a little. *My god, am I falling for him?* she though to herself. She shook her head that it would never happen, even if he was such a nice guy when he wasn't being a jerk or a pervert. She smiled and looked at him again. She grabbed the cloth to re-wet it, then looked around. No one was even awake. They would never know. She lent down and kissed his forehead, then quickly replaced the cloth.

            "Thanks for always being there for me Ranma. Sorry I never showed it." She said softly. His eyes fluttered a bit before opening a tad.

            "Hey you're welcome." He said calmly. She gasped and jumped back. 


	5. The Ninja's Challenge

Chapter 5

            "Y-you were awake?" She asked. He shook his head.

            "Nah, I just felt this calm feeling then I heard your voice." He replied, smiling up at her. She blushed furiously and looked away.  When she looked back at him, he was still smiling. It was funny. When he was sick or weak like this, it's like he was a whole different person. *His emotional barriers must be dropped or something.* She thought. She also began to notice no hate towards him at this moment. It was kind of odd though. There was definitely some form of feeling for him. She just couldn't place it. She heard a soft form land on the floor near the far wall.

            "How disgustingly cute! You make me sick!" DN said. 

            "You! Get out of here, or you'll be sorry." Akane said, anger flaring up inside her. How dare he attack Ranma in this weakened state. She moved between the two and took her fighting stance.

            "Oh please, you know I could kill you without breaking a sweat." He said calmly.

            "Just go ahead and try!" She replied. He shrugged and she saw the cold glint of steel. She also noticed it was coming directly at her.

            "Akane get out of the way!" Ranma cried, diving at her legs. He managed to knock her out of the way as the shuriken flew just inches from her face. She fell on top of him and he cried out.

            "You saved her yet again? I grow weary of this. Even in your weakened state you insist on protecting her. What will you do when she's no longer yours to protect?" He asked.

            "What do you mean by that?" Akane said hotly.

            "Your death will follow his. However if you get in my way again, it will preempt his own." He said, laughing and jumping through the window. He was invisible before he had even hit the glass. Nabiki stuck her head in the door.

            "Say, what's all the noise in here? Some of us are trying to sleep you know." She said sleepily.

            "Sorry Nabiki. As usual Mr. Saotome here is about as aware as ever, and that ninja just made another attempt on my life." Akane replied.

            "Oh okay, well if he succeeds, I want your allowance." She said, yawning and making her way back to her room.

            "Gee thanks for caring." Akane growled. She helped Ranma back to his bed and sat down.

            "You okay?" He asked her, ignoring his own pain and weariness.

            "I'm fine. Sorry I landed on you." She said blushing.

            "It's okay, you're not that heavy." He said. Akane blushed furiously and was about to protest, but noticed that Ranma had already fallen back asleep.

            "Stupid jerk." She said, even though she was smiling. She lay down next to him and let sleep consume her.

*                      *                      *

            "How cute…" Nabiki said from the doorway. Ranma's eyes opened and saw Akane beside him. His fever was gone and his strength had returned. He waved her away and flipped himself up to his feet.

            "Stupid Nabiki. I'm surprised she didn't take our picture." Ranma said to himself. He looked down at the sleeping Akane. She had stayed with him throughout the night. He decided to let her sleep a little longer. He walked down the stairs to the dining room, and sat at the table. Everyone was there waiting for him.

            "Where's Akane? Her breakfast will get cold." Kasumi said.

            "Oh I'm sure she's just recovering from her night with Ranma." Nabiki said with an evil smile.

            "WHAT? Ranma is this true?" Soun demanded. Ranma raised his hands defensively.

            "Whoa, hold it. It's not what you think. Pop here was off in dream land as usual, and she was just watching over me." He said. Soun sat back down.

            "I wasn't sleeping; I was merely attempting to surprise the enemy." Genma said in his defense.

            "Oh please Mr. Saotome, I kicked you three times on my way by." Nabiki said. Genma stuttered a bit, not being able to come up with a response. The phone rang and Kasumi went to answer it. A short while later she returned.

            "That was Dr. Tofu. He says that Shampoo and Satsuke have recovered enough and have left the clinic. I also let him know that you've regained your strength." She said to Ranma. Akane came down shortly after. She let out a yawn and sat down at the table. 

            "Good morning Akane. Did you sleep well? I hope Ranma shared his blanket with you." Kasumi said while clearing the others dishes.

            "WHAT?!" she cried. She remembered waking up in Ranma's room and the night before. She also remembered him calling her cute and the brief moment they had shared. She blushed lightly, but said nothing more. She quickly ate her breakfast then went up to her room and changed into her gi. She continued down to the dojo to practice, but when she got there, she found it was already in use... sort of. Ryoga was studying a piece of paper.

            "Hey Ryoga, what are you doing here?" She asked.

            "Oh hi Akane. I'm trying to find my way out of this maze. I've been stuck here all night." Ryoga said without looking up. Akane giggled softly.

            "Silly, this is the Dojo. It's only got two rooms." Akane said. She walked over to him and pointed out the door.

            "Oh sorry, how foolish of me." Ryoga said, brushing his hair back and laughing.

            "Hey Ryoga, would you spar with me? I'm full of energy this morning and need to burn it off." Akane said, stretching.

            "Sure Akane, i'll try to go easy on you." He said, happy to get to spend some private time with Akane. They had just started when Ranma bounded through the door, Genma close behind.

            "Come on Pop, we just had breakfast. It's also Saturday and it's too early in the morning." Ranma complained, dodging a punch.

            "Quit your whining boy. A true martial artist is ready for anything at anytime." Genma countered, leaping at him.

            "Hey you two, take it outside!" Akane hollered, but she had to leap out of the way as Ranma jumped in her direction.

            "Get out of the way, you tomboy!" Ranma cried, just missing her.

            "Shut up you jerk!" She countered, lunging at him.

            "If you're beating up Ranma, I want in!" Ryoga said, leaping into the fray. It turned into a four way sparring match. Ranma dodged a kick from Ryoga while swinging at Genma. Ryoga prepared to unleash his Bakusai Tenketsu technique when he felt something sting his neck. He shrugged it off as a bee, and had to jump to avoid Ranma's sweeping kick. Genma then was afflicted by the 'bee' sting but also ignored it. However, when it hit Ranma, he froze. There was something 'evil' about the stinging sensation. On all sides, the others dueled. That is until Akane was 'stung' in the chest.

            "RANMA YOU PERVERT!" She cried while clobbering him with her oversized mallet. He was sent flying through the door and into the pond. Ranma crawled out of the water in his girl form.

            "What'd you do that for?!" She cried.

            "You grabbed my chest!" Akane screamed.

            "Why would I grab a flat chested tomboy like you?" She countered. They heard loud laughter and looked at Ryoga with death in their eyes. But he wasn't laughing, nor was Genma.

            "Priceless. I couldn't have done better myself. Though I will admit the Jusenkyo curse was somewhat unexpected." Came the voice. Ranma knew who it was.

            "Show yourself DN. I know you're there." he growled. Sure enough the ninja appeared, perched on the wall surrounding the Tendo residence. 

            "I give Akane full points on damage for that amazing hammer attack." he said, still chuckling.

            "Shut up you coward. That attack has worn off, and i warn you that it won't work again." Ranma said, cracking his knuckles.

            "Relax. I'm not here to fight you yet. You are still unprepared." He said. He reached into a satchel he had hanging from the shoulder. All four prepared for a weapon, but instead the ninja pulled forth a video cassette. He tossed it to Ranma.

            "I believe you will find this enlightening." he said. He jumped off the wall and was gone. Ranma looked over the cassette.

            "Well I suppose all we can do is watch it." Ryoga said. They returned to the living room, and slid the tape into the player. After summoning the others, including Happosai, they sat down to watch it. An image of the ninja appeared on the screen.

            "Salutations to you Ranma Saotome, as well as the others. There is no doubt you wonder why I have decided to contact you in this manner. I assure you there is a reasonable explanation." He said. The image shifted over to Mousse, restrained to a table and gagged. DN walked over to him and smiled.

            "As you are well aware, this fool has the strange ability to see me in my invisible form, and I'm afraid I can't allow him to wander about during my mission. Therefore I have no choice but to reduce him to a pitiful shell. I'm sure you've noticed by now you have been marked by my venom. The sting you would have felt earlier today, or the wounds I gave those two earlier, have implanted a special virus in your bodies. It allows me to do this." DN moved to the side of the table and pulled the all too familiar dagger from his belt. He raised it above his head, and to the disbelieve of his viewers, plunged it deep into Mousse's stomach. Everyone gasped in horror.

            "He just killed Mousse?" Ryoga said dryly.

            "But look, there's no blood!" Nabiki stated. They looked closer and indeed there appeared to be no wound.

            "What kind of game is he playing?" Ranma said angrily. The ninja laughed hard.

            "I'm sure you're confused by now. Take a closer look at his face." he said. The camera moved closer to Mousse. There were no signs of life whatsoever. No breathing, no blinking, nothing.

            "His soul is mine now and it gives me a hidden power that has been feared over my entire existance. However there is more. With this ritual I have drawn his soul into my own body while leaving his shell intact. His body will now follow every command with no concern for emotion." The ninja explained. He then moved the camera back to normal and got right up to it, his voice getting dark and sinister.

            "This is my official challenge Ranma Saotome. In three days time, you will be nothing more than my puppet. Your soul will belong to my blade as will everyone you've ever cared about." With that the image vanished and the tape ejected. Everyone just stared blankly at the screen as it all sank in. 


	6. Ranma's Revenge, short lived

Chapter 6

            "Ranma, wait up!" Akane cried, trying to catch up to him. As soon as the video had finished, Ranma was out the door, swearing his vengence for Mousse.

            "I can't Akane. I have to help Mousse. Sure he's tried to kill me a thousand times, but even he doesn't deserve this." He replied, slowing his pace only a little.

            "But you don't even know where to start looking!" she said, catching up to him. Ranma slowed to a stop, both of them catching their breath. Akane moved to his side and looked at him.

            "I have to find him though. You know he'll be after you Akane. He's already tried to kill you twice. I guarantee he'll try his new trick next time." Ranma said sternly. Akane lowered her gaze.

            "Yes, but you're always there to protect me." She said. Then she stiffened and started to blush. Did she just say that out loud?

            "I thought you didn't need my protection." Ranma asked cooly, not thinking into it. Akane blushed harder.

            "I don't!" She said coldly, trying to hide her emberassment. Ranma stood up and grinned.

            "You're such a tomboy." He said. But the usual harshness was missing from his tone. Akane looked up into his smiling face and had to stiffle a giggle.

            "Hey, are you hungry?" He asked. She blinked at him. "That fight earlier has stirred my appetite and you're right. I don't even know where to start looking." He started to walk forward. "Besides, I kinda owe you from watching over me last night."

            "You're taking me out to lunch?" She asked, dumbfounded.

            "Yeah is there a problem with that? Don't get me wrong. This ain't no date or nothin. I'm just repaying you for protecting me." He said flashing his trademark smile. She returned the smile, and started walking beside him, her head down. Was Ranma's pride keeping him from admitting he had just asked her on a date? Or was she reading too much into it? Did he feel about her the same way she had felt about him last night?

            "Hey you okay?" He asked, breaking her train of thought.

            "I'm fine. It's just that... oh nothing." She said, blushing. Ranma was about to press on when they rounded the street. He was heading for Ukyo's place since she had promised him a good meal the day before. But he quickly broke into a run, his battle aura flaring up.

            "Ranma, what's the hurry. The food will..." She started, but then she too felt it. One of the most evil aura's she had ever felt. She picked up her pace and caught up to Ranma. He flung open the door to Ukyo's restaurant and cried out. There, positioned over the now prone body of Ukyo, knelt DN with a dagger being drawn from her stomach.

            "You bastard! What do you think you're doing?" Ranma demanded. DN turned and laughed at the new visitor.

            "You didn't believe me when I said 'everyone you've cared about'? She is mearly the first." He said.

            "Give her BACK!" Ranma cried, cracking his knuckles. "Or I'll make you regret the day you were born."

            "You are not ready to fight me, nor am I to fight you. But if you'd like, I can give you a preview of your defeat. You may even have the first strike." DN said, jumping from behind the counter.

            "I'm only gonna need one. Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" He said, his fists becoming a blur. Each attack landed square, and after a moment, Ranma let up. DN stood laughing, not even bruised.

            "You call that an attack? I've fought the elderly with more fight in them then that!" He said. Ranma's aura flared up even more. He got ready to try again.

            "Ah yes. You're battle aura is strong. You're hatred even more so. I love it." DN said, glowing in a black aura.

            "Ranma, stop. He's feeding off your anger. You're only making him stronger." Akane cried. She went to aid him, but Ukyo jumped in front of her.

            "Restrain her my slave." DN muttered. Ukyo brought out her spatula and with blinding speed slipped behind Akane. She placed the spatula around Akane's neck, restraining her without choking her.

            "Now as for you..." DN said, refocusing on Ranma. "Taste the power of a true technique!" His aura seemed to vanish, but quickly grew around his hands.

            "BURNING FIST OF THE DEMON!" He called. The aura turned fire red, and even began to look like the head of a demon. Ranma couldn't move fast enough as DN's fist slammed into his chest. It felt like the heat of a volcano had just exploded in his lungs as he flew backwards into the wall.

            "Ranma!" Akane cried, trying to reach him. She elbowed Ukyo in the ribs, but the soulless shell didn't even wince. Only after DN nodded to her did Ukyo allow Akane to go to Ranma's side. He lay still, his face wracked with pain.

            "Pathetic. I hope you've better prepared yourself for our final battle. For now, I bid you adue." The ninja said, disappearing out the door. His slave followed, also becoming cloaked by his invisibility. Akane looked down at her fiance.

            "Ranma you dummy. Open your eyes. Tell me you're okay." She said, tears swelling in her eyes. He still would not respond. She bent her head and started to softly cry on his stomach.

*                      *                      *

            The intense heat and the force of that punch. Ranma had never felt such power. He thought he heard Akane's voice calling to him, he even thought he heard her crying, but he had no power over his body. He felt such a great pain that he had never felt before. In his mind, he could see someone mocking him, laughing at him. It closely resembled the demon he thought he had seen in DN's attack.

            "Do you really think you can stop him? He has beaten the greatest warriors this planet has ever seen. From every country they have come, and all fallen before him. How do you plan to stand against him when even this attack cripples you?" It asked him. Ranma tried to speak, but could only think the words.

            "You need not speak, for I am only in your mind. I can hear your thoughts as if they were words." It replied.

            "Then tell me how I can defeat him. I can't let him hurt Akane. Already I've lost two of my friends. I'd rather die then let him take Akane." he thought.

            "Would you? Why would you want to protect someone who hurts you so much?" It asked.

            "Just because she's a stupid uncute tomboy doesn't mean I don't care about her." Ranma retorted.

            "I can also see into your heart foolish one. You say words that you don't really mean. Why will you not admit your true feelings to her?" It asked.

            "Shut up. My feelings are perfectly fine. You don't know what you're talking about." Ranma said.

            "Don't I? Once again your pride has risen up and swallowed your heart. You're really not that much different from the ninja you know. He too has killed off his emotions. He will never be able to hate or love again. All he knows is his hunger for destruction. Do you wish to become like him?"

            "I am NOTHING like him." Ranma cried, growing angry. "He is an evil that needs to be killed!"

            "You still do not understand do you? You can not kill what is already dead." It said. "That ninja has been dead for over 4000 years. His soul is trapped in this world since his body had died. Only one thing could send him to the afterlife, and no mortal has such a power."

            "What power is that?" Ranma pondered.

            "The power of life. He has become so intune with the power of the undead he is now also cursed by their weaknesses. If someone could restore an essence of life to him, he would be able to finally rest. But such a power no longer exists." It replied sadly. Ranma now understood. This demon he was 'talking' to had been taken by DN. It longed for rest, but with the ninja still existing, he was also trapped to this fate.

            "Then help me beat him. What can I do to defeat him?" Ranma asked.

            "Swallow your pride. Allow your emotions to surface. You saw what anger has done to him. That is all I can tell you." It said as it faded from Ranma's mind.

            "Wait. Don't leave yet. I'm not done with you." Ranma said as he opened his eyes. He was met with a blinding light.

            "I think he's awake." Came a male voice. Ranma felt so confused. Where was he? Why was he in such pain? Who was that demon? Where was that light coming from? So many questions he needed answered.

            "Thank god, now I can kill him." Came an irritated female voice.

            "Take it easy Akane, he's had it pretty rough." Came a different male voice. Akane? Who was that? Slowly his mind pieced together the battle and who he was.

            "Agreed Saotome. Kasumi fetch some cold water." Even another male was there. He finally recognized the voice to be Soun Tendo's. The one previous to be his pop, Genma Saotome. Even Akane's and Dr. Tofu's voices were now clear. He tried to move, but his body was on fire. He heard footsteps returning and the splash of water from a bowl.

            "Allow me Kasumi dear." Genma said, grabbing the water. He splashed it down onto Ranma, instantly changing him to his girl form. Ranma sat bolt upright.

            "What'd you do that for?" She cried. Then the pain registered, and she had to lay back down.

            "Well at least he's not dead." Nabiki said. "You owe me 400 yen Mr. Saotome."

            "You bet agains't me pop? Gee thanks." Ranma growled.

            "How are you feeling Ranma?" Tofu asked.

            "Like I was hit by a truck. My chestnuts technique didn't even phase him." Ranma said, defeated.

            "Don't give up so easily boy." Genma said. "A true martial artists will always find ways to overcome. By the way, do you have 400 yen I can borrow?"

            "I'm gonna kill you as soon as I can move." Ranma said through gritted teeth. 


	7. A discovery of victory and love

Chapter 7

            Ranma had regained almost all of his strength by that evening, but he was still sore. He had a nasty bruise, which looked almost like a burn mark, on his chest. He had managed to eat dinner, with a little help from a disgruntled Akane, before asking to be left alone. His pride lay in shambles, but his mind was in overdrive. How could be beat that ninja? He decided his best course of action would be to talk to everyone who had encountered the ninja, even if they had lost severly. The only one who hadn't really lost was Ryoga, but there was little chance that he was still in the country, let alone still in town. He found Shampoo easy enough, or rather she had found him. He realized who it was when his face lay in cement and a bicycle tire sat on his head. He questioned her thoroughly about her encounter, but she hadn't even been able to block his first attack before she was down. Next he spoke with Satsuke, who was found setting a trap to capture the pig-tailed girl. No doubt another of Kuno's orders to bring her into his grasp. Satsuke told of the amazing speed the ninja had used, and how he had never stood a chance. Not that that fact surprised Ranma. He decided to try and find Ryoga and as luck would have it, he did find Ryoga. Sort of. 

            "Hey P-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked the little black pig that was wandering around. Ryoga turned and started to squeal until Ranma picked him up by the neck.

            "Chill out will ya? I'm gonna help you." Ranma said. He finally managed to get Ryoga some hot water and change him back.

            "What do you want Ranma? Looking to fight?" He asked.

            "You know I don't fight the weak Ryoga." He said. "I do need your help though. I want you to tell me every detail about your fight with the ninja."

            "And why should I help you? If he kills you then I'll be able to have Akane!" Ryoga replied.

            "Because you idiot. The only reason Akane is alive is because he wants me first. He's already said that Akane will be next after me!" Ranma shot back. Ryoga thought for a minute.

            "All right. I'll tell you what I know."

*                      *                      *

            Ryoga had told him everything, including how the ninja had been injured without weapon or attack. Ranma asked him exactly what he had felt when the ninja had been harmed. Ryoga got really quiet at first, but after some prodding, he admitted how he had wept over Akane. Ranma had already headed for home as his thoughts bounced around in his head. No one could hurt the ninja, but Ryoga's tears made him angry? It didn't make sense. He considered talking to Akane, but she hadn't actually fought the ninja, and he was weary from his wound. He made his way to bed. He lay asleep most of that night, wondering how he would beat the ninja. True his strength and skill had beaten many foes in the past, but now strength didn't seem to bother the ninja, and the ninja's speed was much greater than his own. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was already 3 am. It's a good thing tomorrow would be sunday and there would be no school, or he'd sleep through the entire day. True enough he slept through most of it, but he managed to stay awake occasionally. His eyes started to close when he heard the sound of his door sliding open. His eyes became mere slits and his muscles tightened. Was that ninja trying to pull the same stunt as the night before? He pretended to snore softly to fake his sleeping until the time was right. He heard footsteps come near, and come to a stop beside him. His hand snaked out and grabbed the foot to his left, yanking back just as fast to pull his target to the ground. Without the support, the body fell backwards, and a female cry was heard. Ranma opened his eyes to see Akane rubbing her backside and glaring at him.

            "Akane, what are you doing here?" Ranma hissed. He sat up and looked at her.

            "Well excuse me for worrying about you!" She shot back. Through the piercing glare, Ranma thought he saw concern in her eyes.

            "I'm sorry, I've just been a little jumpy lately." He said, lowering his gaze. She nodded as well, feeling the same way. She had tried to sleep, but kept having nightmares of DN taking Ranma's soul and using the shell to kill her. She had decided to sneak into his room, just to check up on him. That was it. Or so she had hoped to believe.

            "It's okay Ranma. I'm not mad." She said calmly. Ranma raised an eyebrow. That was odd. He had just floored her and she didn't even pull out a normal sized mallet. Something was up.

            "Hey are you okay? Is something wrong?" Ranma asked. She shook her head slowly.

            "Ranma, I..." She started. Her words faltered, not really knowing what to say or how to say it. Ranma placed a finger on her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze. He just sat there, a half-worried smile on his face. She couldn't hold back any longer. She flung herself onto him, desperate to be in his safe grasp.

            "You idiot, you could have died today. What were you thinking?" She said, holding him tight. He placed a hand on her back to soothe her.

            "Hey come on, you know I'm tougher than that. Besides, this isn't like you at all. Why don't you hit me or something?" He said, grinning. She pulled away.

            "Am I really that bad? Am I that un-cute and violent?" She asked. Ranma scratched the back of his head.

            "Well you're not really all that un-cute..." he mumbled. She looked up at him.

            "What did you say? Let me guess. I'm just a stupid tomboy worrying over nothing. Ranma I hate you!" She said, her hand instinctively going to slap him. But for the first time in her life that she could remember, she didn't make contact. His hand had managed to grab her wrist before she hit him. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

            "Let me go you pervert!" She said, raising the other hand to slap him. He grabbed that one too. She looked at his face. A smile of confidence resided there. He had been toying with her again, playing on her anger. She hated it when he did that. Then she noticed his face lost almost all expression. He was studying her, watching for her reaction to being restricted. Then he saw it. He saw the look in her eyes. She wasn't mad, angry, sad, happy or any other emotion he had ever seen in her eyes. It startled him at first, but his warrior's instinct kicked in. He had to be sure. He started to lean towards her, slowly at first. She made no move to back away, in fact started to lean towards him. His guard started to go up, his pride wanting to refuse his emotion, but he fought back with his heart. For once he would turn his pride aside and listen to his heart. It felt incredibly good. He loved her and for once he could admit it to himself. And when their lips met, he knew she felt the same way. Then Ranma noticed something. The pain from his chest was gone. He pulled back softly, not wanting to leave her soft lips, but knowing he must.

            "Ranma what's wrong? Was my kiss that bad?" she asked. He shook his head quickly, and lifted his shirt. The bruise was gone.

            "Akane, you've gotta leave now." He said quietly. He looked up to see intense pain on her face. "No no, you don't understand. I just need to be alone for a minute. Something I need to figure out before anything else happens." She nodded slowly, and stood. Had she rushed him too fast? He was the one who had started the encounter. He had kissed her! It wasn't her fault. She had felt so safe in his arms, and that kiss was incredible. So why did he want to be left alone? She walked slowly from the room knowing she'd get little sleep that night. As for Ranma, he understood what the demon said now. Just as Ranma's hate had made DN stronger, his love for Akane made him weaker. That's why the ninja had made such blatant attempts to get rid of Akane and why Ryoga had been able to stop him. Did Ryoga love her that much? Oh well she was his finace and that's all that mattered. Ranma knew that their love could defeat him. Ranma swore to himself that night he would never leave her alone again as long as the ninja was still a threat.


	8. The war of a lovers heart

Chapter 8

            Akane awoke the next morning to a bright sun. She could still feel Ranma's lips on her own, and she felt her blood heat up. She tried to clear it from her mind, but she couldn't. Her feelings for Ranma were now pretty much obvious between the two, but from what she knew, the others were completely oblivious. She dressed and went down for breakfast.

            "Good morning!" She said cheerfully. The others looked at her with a form of awe.

            "Good morning Akane. You're awfully cheerful this morning." Soun said with a smile.

            "I suppose you slept with Ranma again?" Nabiki asked slyly.

            "Shut up Nabiki, I slept on my own." She said. *Though my dreams didn't have me alone* she thought. Ranma came down with a yawn, and sat heavily in his usual spot.

            "Morning Ranma!" Akane said, smiling. Ranma looked at her, obviously not having totally woken up yet. He yawned again and looked down at his plate.

            "Breakfast will be ready shortly everyone. Please come to the table." Kasumi called from the kitchen. Genma's eyes never left the 'GO' board while Soun made his move.

            "Gotcha Saotome!" Soun proclaimed placing his piece.

            "Do over!" Genma cried.

            "Not this time Saotome, besides, it's time to eat." Soun said, standing and moving over to the table. Genma let out a low growl and joined him. Kasumi brought out the meal and everyone ate. Ranma ate with only half his usual vigor.

            "What's wrong son, you're barely eating?" Soun asked. Genma grabbed the pickle off his plate and gulped it down. He then jumped back, prepared for Ranma's attack. But he didn't even blink.

            "He must be sick. He didn't even flinch!" Genma said. 

            "May I be excused?" Ranma asked. Then he stood, and left the table. The others stared after him. Akane stood and walked after him.

            "Ranma, wait up." She called. The others didn't move.

            "Do you think they had a fight?" Nabiki asked them.

            "Goodness I hope not. They seem to be getting along a lot better recently." Kasumi replied. Soun and Genma nodded. Akane finally caught up with Ranma.

            "Ranma what's wrong. It's not like you to leave without finishing breakfast." She said. Ranma just kept walking, looking down. Akane moved in front of him and he simply stepped around her. Akane was getting worried. This was much too odd from the Ranma she knew. She saw him walk into the dojo and close the door behind him. It was like he was in a trance. Akane ran up to the dojo and walked in, closing the door behind him.

            "Leave me alone Akane." Ranma said coldly.

            "Not until you tell me what's wrong!" She said. Ranma sat cross legged on the floor, looking away from her.

            "I... can't." he said, choking on the words. She thought she heard a great sorrow in his voice. She started to walk towards him.

            "I said leave me alone! Are you too stupid to understand that?" He said, his voice growing angry, but it still held that sadness.

            "Ranma, I..." She started. 

            "Just get out. Why can't you leave me alone?" He asked. Had she seen his face, she'd have seen the tears streaming down.

            "Maybe because I care about you and I'm worried? But fine, if none of that matters, then I guess I'll leave. I thought last night was special but I guess i'm just some flat-chested tomboy you'd never care about. Ranma you're such a jerk." She said, running from the dojo. Upon hearing her leave, Ranma couldn't hold it in anymore. He broke down into wracking sobs. He didn't mean to hurt her. It was the last thing he wanted right now. If only she knew what he had dreamed. Though he knew it wasn't a dream. This had been a prophecy. He would do everything it took to keep it from coming true, even if it meant sacrificing his love for Akane. He sensed a form in the doorway, and quickly dried his eyes.

            "Ranma my boy, I've seen you do a lot of stupid things, but not even you could hurt Akane that bad and mean it." Happosai said.

            "Shut up. You don't know anything." Ranma said.

            "There's something wrong isn't there Ranma. Maybe Akane can't see it, but you can't fool your master. Your aura is giving off one of the saddest feelings I've ever felt." He said, moving up to him.

            "It's none of your damn business..." Ranma said quietly.

            "Now Ranma, I know how you feel after losing to that ninja, but I might be able to help you. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Happosai asked. Ranma had never heard such concern from the old letch, but it was comforting right now. He turned to face the old master.

            "He's coming for me. But not directly. He plans to weaken me first. He's coming for Akane tonite." Ranma said.

            "So that's why you chased her off. You hope that if you can kill your feelings for her, the ninja will leave her alone." Happosai lit up his pipe and sat beside Ranma. "You know he'll still go after her. She's just another soul to use against you." Ranma clenched his fist.

            "But this can't happen. I know how it's going to happen to, but I don't know how to stop it. What should I do master?" Ranma said. The term 'master' had never been spoken by Ranma when speaking to Happosai.

            "The only thing you can do Ranma. Prepare yourself for his arrival and do only what you can. Nothing more, nothing less. You aren't invincible after all." He said before getting to his feet and leaving.

            "But what can I do to save her?" Ranma asked himself.

*                      *                      *

            "Why?" Akane asked herself as she lay crying in bed. "Why is he being so mean? I thought we had something from last night. I thought he loved me!" She was taken by another set of deep, racking sobs. There was a soft knock on the door and her two sisters looked in.

            "Akane, are you alright?" Kasumi asked.

            "What did he do this time?" Nabiki followed. Akane wiped her eyes and looked up at them.

            "Oh Kasumi, Nabiki, I love him." She said.

            "Oh my." Kasumi simply said.

            "Are you sure?" Nabiki asked, handing her a tissue. Akane nodded.

            "So why are you crying?" Kasumi asked her. Akane blew her nose from the offered tissue.

            "He hates me. Or at least I think he does. I thought there was something last night between us, but this morning he wouldn't even let me be near him." She replied.

            "Last night? What happened last night?" Nabiki asked, raising an eyebrow. Akane blushed furiously.

            "Uh n-nothing, really." Akane stuttered. "Besides, it doesn't matter if he hates me." Nabiki started heading for the door.

            "I think I'm going to have a chat with our friend Ranma." She said.

            "Nabiki no! This is something I have to do. Please?" She pleaded. Nabiki sighed and nodded. Akane stood up, dried her eyes, blew her nose, and proceeded out the door, heading for the dojo.

*                      *                      *

            At the bottom of the stairs, a demon headed Soun was stalking Ranma.

            "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AKANE!" He roared.

            "Geez, that's the worst one I've seen yet!" Ranma cried. "And I didn't do nothin! We just had a fight that's all." Soun shrank back to normal size.

            "Oh that's all. A lover's quarrel is expected on occasion, wouldn't you say Saotome?" Soun asked. Genma was switching pieces around on the 'GO' board when he heard his name.

            "Of course Tendo. It's a good sign." Genma replied. 

            "It wasn't a lovers quarrel! It can't be a lovers quarrel if we aren't lovers!" Ranma cried. He stopped at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He prepared to be greeted by a coniving Nabiki. Instead it was Akane who came down the stairs, her eyes red and puffy. She saw Ranma and lowered her gaze.

            "Ranma, can we talk?" She asked. Ranma's heart could have shattered upon hearing that tone of voice and seeing her face. He had really done it this time. But what about preparing for tonight?

            "Akane, I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now." Ranma said, moving to walk past her. Tears started to well in her eyes once again, and Soun prepared to go full demon again.

            "Ranma please!" She begged. Ranma turned and saw her longing for him. Then it hit him.

            "Of course! How could I have been so stupid?!" He grabbed Akane's outstretched hand and started dragging her towards the dojo.

            "Ah young love." Genma said, watching them leave.


	9. The war of a lovers heart cont

Chapter 9

            "Ranma, we need to talk." Akane repeated when they entered the dojo.

            "There's no time for that. Now come at me." Ranma said, taking a fighting stance.

            "I don't want to fight, I want to talk. Why are you acting like this?" Akane asked. She noticed his eyes were red too. But for what reason?

            "I'll explain later, now attack me!" Ranma said again. She sighed and took a fighting stance. She ran at him and swung with her fist. Ranma dodged it easily.

            "Akane, I know this seems hard, but I need you to give it everything you've got." Ranma said. She nodded and focused her mind. She let loose a punch-kick combo, making Ranma block then dodge. Ranma could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to fight him. For that matter he didn't want to fight her. But he needed to make sure he was in top form for tonight's battle.

            "Ranma, I can't do this anymore." She said, going to her knees. "I don't want to fight you right now. I need to know something." Ranma walked over to her and knelt down.

            "Akane I'm sorry. I just can't afford to be weak right now. Especially tonight." He explained.

            "Why? What's so important about tonight?" she asked. Ranma sighed.

            "He's coming again tonight Akane. He's coming for you." He said softly. Akane gasped.

            "How do you know? Did he tell you?" She asked him. He shook his head.

            "I saw it in a vision last night. He'll arrive around dusk and attempt to take your soul. And unless I'm prepared, he'll succeed." He said, looking away. She pulled his chin around to look at her.

            "I believe in you. I know you won't let him get me." She said. Then she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and a soft blue aura surrounded them. They sat like that, their lips pressed together, for what seemed forever, yet not long enough. When they pulled apart, they were both blushing furiously. Ranma looked over and noticed the door to the dojo was slightly open. He went over and quickly made a makeshift lock from a piece of wood that would keep the others out. He returned to her and lifted her to her feet. He placed his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was brief compared to the last though. Then they separated.

            "Do you think our parents know?" Akane asked shyly.

            "I doubt it. Though I sort of told Happosai earlier. He won't say anything." Ranma admitted. Akane nodded.

            "I told my sisters and… oh my god. I told Nabiki. I'm gonna be broke for life!" Akane said hysterically. Ranma chuckled.

            "If she gets any ideas, I'll put her in the hospital. No one will hurt the one I love." Ranma said.

            "Oh Ranma…" Akane sighed, placing her head on his chest. She felt a stirring from her heart and stomach. She wanted him. Both his heart and his body. But they were much too young for that kind of thing, weren't they? Ranma had also felt it, but his warrior's instinct forced it back into the recesses of his mind. He softly pushed her off him and smiled.

            "Will you help me train now?" he asked. She nodded and the sparring began.

*                      *                      *

            "Something's not right Kasumi." Nabiki said quietly. "They were quiet for much too long."

            "Oh Nabiki, they're in love. Just leave them be." Kasumi replied. They had sworn to each other not to tell Soun or Genma, though Nabiki's mind had already started making plans to blackmail the two. Kasumi returned to the house to start her cleaning, but Nabiki wasn't satisfied. She walked over to the dojo and tried to slide the door open. It wouldn't budge. She tried harder this time, but still the door wouldn't move.

            "Ranma Saotome, what are you doing to my sister?!" She called. She heard them giggling inside and Akane call back.

            "Nothing Nabiki. We're just sparring." She said. Nabiki didn't buy it.

            "Then why won't the door open?" She asked.

            "Maybe cuz you're too weak to open it!" Ranma said, taunting her. They both giggled again. Nabiki was getting furious.

            "All right you two, if that's the way you want it, so be it." They could hear her storming away.

            "I don't like the sounds of that Ranma. She's probably got some tricks up her sleeve." Akane said.

            "Oh don't worry about it. Now come on, I want to try some new moves with you." He replied. She nodded and they started their new special technique.

*                      *                      *

            "I'll show you Ranma. No one keeps me from getting ALL the dirt on my friends." Nabiki said up in her room. She pulled out the picture of him holding a nude Shampoo and looked at it. Then she frowned.

            "What am I doing? Those two are finally getting along. What right do I have to cause a ruckus?" She asked herself. *My bank account gives me all the rights I need* she thought. Then she shook her head.

            "No this isn't right. They would never forgive me." She said. She sat down on her bed and sighed. As much as she preferred being single, she was kind of jealous at their love for each other. She would just use her information against Ranma and her sister to keep her cash flow going.

            "I won't break your hearts this time, but I will not be made a fool of!" She said angrily.

*                      *                      *

            "They refused lunch and won't come out of the dojo father." Kasumi said, placing some bowls of ramen on the table.

            "They must be training really hard for their final battle with the ninja." Genma stated. Soun nodded.

            "Tell me Kasumi, is this a new recipe?" Soun asked.

            "Why no father, I actually ordered it from the Cat Café. Shampoo said it would be free this time." She replied.

            "I just can't place this flavor." Soun said. It wasn't long until they had all finished their meals. It was an even shorter time before they were all unconscious. A purple haired woman slipped past them quietly.

            "Shampoo hear about stupid Akane trying to steal Ranma. Won't happen if Shampoo can help it." She said. She made her way over to the dojo. The placed her ear against the wall and listened.

            "Come on Akane, hurry up. You're too slow." Ranma said, his breathing heavy.

            "I'm going as fast as I can Ranma. Are you sure we can't do this later? I need to rest!" Akane wheezed.

            "But it's almost over. Just a few more times and I'll be done. Then we can rest." He said. 

*What were they doing in there?* She wondered.

            "That's it Akane, right there. Oh yes that feels good!" Ranma cried.

            "AIYAHH!!!" Shampoo cried, breaking the door down. "Akane what you doing to my husband?"

            "Sh-shampoo?!" Akane cried. She backed away from Ranma.


	10. Don't mess with the lovebirds!

Chapter 10

"Ranma how could you sleep with violent girl?" She demanded.

            "Sleep with her? What the heck are you talking about?" Ranma asked. Shampoo looked at them, both fully clothed, bathed in sweat.

            "You no have sex with her?" She asked. Ranma and Akane looked at each other and started laughing.

            "Is that what you thought we were doing?" Akane asked, tears on her face from laughing so hard.

            "Shampoo, she was simply working out my muscles. She's great at massaging the back." Ranma stated. Then a thought occurred to him. "Besides, we did that this morning!" Akane went pale and Shampoo screamed.

            "Airen, you stupid boy." She said, fleeing from the dojo. Ranma had seen the tears start to fall as she left.

            "R-RANMA! What was the meaning of that?!" She asked. Ranma held up his hands.

            "Calm down Akane, I just figured it would get her to leave faster. Besides, I don't need her clinging to me making you mad. You're the only fiancé I want now." He said. She blushed.

            "Ranma you jerk." She said grinning. "You know she'll be after me now."

            "Aw who cares? After this ninja, she doesn't even faze me." He said. Then his face fell. Akane saw the look in his eyes.

            "This technique will work Ranma. Trust me. As long as you believe in it, in US, I know it will work." She replied, walking up to him. Ranma flashed her half a smile.

            "You're right Akane. We should rest for now. We'll want to be at full strength for this evening." He said. She nodded and left the dojo. After reviving everyone from Cologne's sleeping potion, Ranma and Akane decided to go out and enjoy the town. They were walking by the school when they heard a great thundering sound from the east.

            "What in the world?" Akane asked.

            "I'll give you two guesses, and one of them doesn't count." Ranma said, seeing a familiar dust cloud drawing near. He also heard a faint voice.

            "What a haul, what a haul!" He said. Ranma jumped up into a nearby tree and waited.

            "Give me back those panties you creep!" Said one girl.

            "Treacherous old man, I'll kill you!" Said another.

            "You won't get away with this!" Said a third. Happosai was nearing Ranma's location and he sprung from the tree like an eagle.

            "Suck on this old man!" He said, landing on Happy's head. Happosai recovered quickly and glared at Ranma.

            "What do you think your doing Ranma? Get out of my way!" He roared.

            "Not this time you old freak. These last few days have taught me a few new tricks, and now it's time to test them!" Ranma said.

            "New tricks?" Happosai said, his face showing only the slightest concern.

            "Saotome's school of anything goes special attack! Old man football punt!" He said. Ranma's foot connected with Happosai's midsection and he was sent flying into the midst of the oncoming horde of females.

            "Old man football punt???" Akane asked him. Ranma shrugged.

            "Okay so it's not a real attack. But it taught him a lesson. Never underestimate the 'student'!" Ranma had placed enough sarcasm on the word 'student' that a certain professors sarcasm detector suddenly exploded. Akane sighed and shook her head, but couldn't help from grinning. They continued on down the street, leaving Happosai to the fate he so richly deserved.

*                      *                      *

            "He did what?" Nabiki asked. Ryoga nodded.

            "I thought I was nearing China, but instead I ended up behind your dojo. I heard Ranma tell Shampoo that they had slept together." He explained.

            "Ryoga, buddy, how can I repay you for this great tidbit of information?" She asked.

            "How about nullifying all the debts I owe you and will ever owe you for the next six months?" He asked. Nabiki considered his request. He'd most likely end up on the other side of the planet soon so what was six months to her? And he only owed her a few thousand yen, so she agreed. Besides, what was a few thousand yen compared to the price she'd collect for informing certain enemies of Ranma?

*                      *                      *

            "Ranma Saotome, I demand to know what you have done with the pig tailed girl." Came Kuno's voice. Ranma didn't even bother turning around.

            "I don't have time for this Kuno. I'm a little busy." He said.

            "Do not bother me with your frivolous lies Saotome, for I, the blue thunder of Furikan High, Tatewaki Kuno will smite you down once and for all." He replied.

            "The only thing you'll be smitin is the ground when I bury your face in it. Now get lost!" Ranma said, his anger starting to peak.

            "Then have at ye, foul knave." He said, readying his bokken.

            "That does it, Kuno you're going down!" He said. He was ready to leap at him when a soft hand was placed on his arm.

            "Ranma, just let it go for now, okay?" Akane asked.

            "Sure thing Akane." He said, quickly regaining his cool. "Consider yourself lucky Kuno."

            "You would walk away from a duel?" Kuno asked him. Ranma considered his question.

            "Nah I just got a more important fight this evening. Don't want to mess up my hair fightin you." He said. Kuno grew visibly angrier.

            "Your cowardice is understandable, considering my superior skill." Kuno muttered.

            "Who are you calling a coward!?" Ranma roared. Again Akane calmed him with her touch.

            "Akane, I can't stand this jerk. Just let me flatten him once!" Ranma begged. She shook her head softly.

            "Come on you big dummy. Think of this instead." She said, leaning up to kiss him. The kiss was very brief, but it had an immediate effect on Kuno. His bokken lay on the ground, resting against his jaw which also had fallen that low.

            "Akane Tendo, please say you haven't fallen for… HIM!" Kuno finally managed. She just winked at him and they walked off, leaving Kuno standing in the middle of the street.

*                      *                      *

            "Man first Happosai, then it was Shampoo and finally Kuno. I dealt with Ryoga yesterday. You know what that means Akane." Ranma said coolly. She nodded, and almost as if on cue, Kodachi's laughter could be heard drawing neary.

            "Ranma darling, I've baked you some tasty cookies. I made them just for… what's this? My darling Ranma and Akane Tendo walking arm in arm?" Kodachi said upon seeing them together.

            "That's right Kodachi, so you can go away now. You're no longer wanted." Ranma said.

            "But… Ranma darling, why would you lay with an alley cat, when you can have a pedigree like me?" She asked. If you've never been to hell, the fiery aura that Akane gave off would give you a good idea how hot it must be.

            "W-w-what did you call me?" She growled. Ranma ran up to Kodachi and grabbed the cookies.

            "You know Kodachi you're right. After all you're cooking can't be beat!" He said, taking out a handful of cookies.

            "RANMA!" Akane could have been mistaken for a living fireball. Ranma grimaced, but then quickly shoved the cookies into Kodachi's mouth.

            "Don't you think so Kodachi? I mean that paralysis powder can't be beat!" He walked back over to Akane and put his arm around her, calming her down. Kodachi started choking and then was forced to swallow. Instantly her body tensed up.

            "Ranma darling, how could you?" She asked, lying in a heap on the ground.

            "Serves you right for trying to break us up." He said, walking away with his arm still around Akane.

            "Come on Akane, let's go home. We're not getting any peace out here with these crazy people." Ranma said.

            "I agree. We should get some rest before he arrives." She said, speaking of DN. He nodded and they made their way home.


	11. Akane in Danger Ranma to the rescue?

Chapter 11

                The sky was growing dark far too quickly as far as Ranma was concerned. He had wanted to spend more time with Akane before his encounter. He had everyone in the living room and was stretching his muscles.

                "You understand me right? No one can enter the dojo while our battle is taking place. He'll just use you against me. I can't afford a single distraction!" Ranma stated. The others nodded.

                "Ranma are you sure this is such a good idea?" Happosai asked. He nodded and grabbed Akane's hand.

                "Wait, why does she get to go?" Nabiki asked.

                "I already told you, my only hope is the new technique we've been working on. It's never been tested and we don't know the full effect." Ranma said, getting impatient.

                "Do what you must son, but be careful." Soun said. Ranma nodded and started heading for the dojo, Akane in tow.

                "Do you think they stand a chance?" Soun asked Genma.

                "If I know Ranma, he's cooked up a plan. He should be okay." He replied. *But he'd better take care of Akane as well*

                "I hope your right Saotome." Soun said. Ranma and Akane entered the dojo, and Ranma reset the lock he had made earlier. He knew it wouldn't stop the ninja, but it would keep the others out.

                "Akane, no matter what happens, you should know that…" Ranma said, but he couldn't finish.

                "It's okay Ranma, I know." She replied. Ranma went over and hid himself in the shadows. The ninja would arrive soon. Akane started practicing to kill off the time when she heard a footstep behind her.

                "Ranma?" She asked.

                "You wish." Came the reply. She whirled around and saw DN standing there with the special dagger.

                "So you've come for me have you? I won't make it easy!" She said, taking her fighting stance.

                "I would be disappointed in anything less." He said coldly. "Prepare yourself Akane Tendo." The fight began quickly. It was obvious DN was testing her first, not making any direct assaults. She punched and kicked, but even with direct hits, he didn't show any signs of tiring.

                "I will admit you have gained some strength, but I grow weary of this. I'm afraid I'll have to take your soul now." He said, raising the dagger. He caught her in his vision again and she locked up. She couldn't pull away from the darkness of his eyes. She could envision her own death when she looked into them. Ranma knew he had to act.

                "Möko Takabisha" He cried, letting loose the Lions Roar attack. DN was caught off guard and it knocked him aside.

                "Pathetic fool, haven't you learned that you can't defeat me?" He roared, turning on Ranma.

                "You're right, I can't defeat you. But it doesn't mean I won't try!" He said, rushing up. Ranma's aura was calm and collected, DN could draw no hate from it.

                "Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" He called. His fists became a blur and DN was forced to block a few from the sheer energy of each blow. The ninja leapt backwards and out of Ranma's range.

                "Enough of this, I shall finish you once and for all! BURNING FIST OF THE DEMON!" He cried. Again Ranma saw his fists glow a fire red, but this time Ranma was ready.

                "Akane, now!" He cried. She nodded and moved in front of him. Ranma moved so his arms were around her like a second skin. They took a position that resembled a couple cuddling after making love. They spoke with one voice.

                "You're power will be as nothing when compared to the power of eternal love. 'Wave of the lovers caress'!" As they spoke, the blue aura, which symbolized their love, surrounded them and was channeled to their centers. DN dodged to the left, anticipating a beam attack. But instead the aura exploded outwards, like the effect of an atom bomb. The force struck him and sent him blasting through the wall of the dojo. He was extremely slow to get up. DN had never felt such a strong attack with that emotion. He realized that they must be truly in love, and had learned a way to channel that love. He re-entered the building slowly, obviously severely wounded.

                "Impressive. I didn't think you'd have learned so quickly. It matters not however. You wished for our battle, and now you shall have it!" he said, pulling his sword from it's sheath. But this sword held no blade.

                "You've gotta be kidding me! You came for a duel but with a broken sword? Even Kuno was never THAT stupid." Ranma said, chuckling.

                "Foolish boy, you have no idea the powers I possess." He said. He held the sword in front of him and closed his eyes.

                "For hundreds of years I have claimed the souls of warriors. They serve me now by granting me their power." He said. Then his voice grew quiet, as if chanting. "Souls of the dead I summon you now. Come to my blade and forge your power into one with death and darkness. I command thee." Ranma wasn't sure what to expect, but he was shocked by the chills that flowed through his body. It was like death itself had been invited into the room. Ranma tensed up, and moved in front of Akane.

                "Prepare yourself Ranma Saotome for the weapon that has been feared throughout time itself. Prepare for the blade which houses the very essence of death." He said. Then he grinned. "Allow me to introduce you to the blade of deaths grasp. The blade known as the Twisted Demons Soul SABRE!" As he spoke the final words, the room fell into darkness, then gathered at the hilt of his sword. A blade of pure black energy extended from the hilt until it was a good three feet in length.

                "Ranma, don't let that thing touch you!" Came Happosai's voice. They were all gathered at the large hole in the wall. Even Cologne had arrived.

                "Son-in-law, that blade will kill you instantly if you come in contact with it!" She called. Ranma and Akane looked at each other and separated. They needed to have full mobility to dodge something that dangerous.

                "Silence you old fools!" The ninja said, letting loose three of the soul draining daggers. One sank deep into Ryoga's chest, another into Shampoo's stomach. Thankfully Genma dodged the one aimed for him.

                "SHAMPOO! RYOGA!" Ranma cried, his heart falling. He saw their bodies fall to the ground. The daggers vanished from sight and the bodies slowly stood. Mousse and Ukyo's shell also came crashing through the roof. Akane had noticed the TDSS grow in size and darkness with the taking of the two new souls.

                "Ranma that sword gets its power from the souls he's taken." She said. Ranma nodded.

                "Then we have to find a way to release those souls." He replied.

                "Ha! Fat chance. No one has ever discovered a technique to do so." DN said.

                "Then we'll just have to come up with one." Ranma said. The ninja swung his sword at him, barely missing. Ranma and Akane sprang backwards, right into the waiting grasps of the four shells. Ryoga and Shampoo held Ranma while Mousse and Ukyo held Akane.

                "Shampoo, let me go!" Ranma cried, trying to break free. But neither her nor Ryoga released their grip.

                "Ranma help!" Akane cried. DN was advancing on her, his dagger drawn. Ranma was powerless to do anything but watch.


	12. Defeat of the body, death to the heart

Chapter 12

                "Ranma, help me! Please!" She cried. Tears were streaming down her face. DN got closer as Ranma struggled to be free. He looked at the empty eyes of his captors. He had no choice.

                "Shampoo, I love you! Please help me beat him." Ranma said quietly, only loud enough for her to hear. She blinked a few times then looked at him. In her eyes, he thought he saw a twinkle of life. Then she shook her head and released him.

                "Ranma? What happening here?" She asked. DN looked over at them.

                "You've retrieved her? I'm impressed. But it comes much to late." He said as he buried the dagger into Akane's midsection. She gasped as she felt her soul being drawn out.

                "Akane! NO!" Ranma cried shaking Ryoga off. His anger flared up, beyond his control. He had taken her from him. He wouldn't allow it.

                "Bwa ha ha. You stupid boy. You're feeding me again! Come and meet your fate!" He said. They rushed at each other. Ranma ducked DN's first strike and buried his fist deep into DN's stomach. The ninja's eyes bulged and he gasped for air. He stumbled backwards.

                "Y-you'll pay for that." He said. He struck out, but Ranma dodged to the left. Another attack, and Ranma dodged again.

                "Quit moving and fight me you coward." He roared. Ranma ignored him, making a point of dodging to the left. Tears were flowing down his face, but still he kept his cool. DN scored a scathing hit, but Ranma ignored it. *Only a few more steps* he thought. Ranma took his final step, planted his foot, and called out,

                "Hiryü Shöten Ha!!!!!!" There was an explosive force as the Dragon's Heaven Blast was unleashed. DN was flung through the roof and off into the distance.

                "Day three waits for you Ranma Saotome. You can guarantee my return!" He roared as he disappeared into the distance. The shells remained motionless, with no commands, they were just shells. Everyone rushed into the dojo.

                "Akane, answer me. It's your dad. Answer me please!" Soun cried, as tears formed a waterfall from his eyes. Ranma had been reduced to one knee, and no one approached him. While Soun cried for Akane, everyone watched Ranma, waiting for his move. When he didn't, Cologne spoke up.

                "Son-in-law, what will…" Ranma cut her off.

                "Silence you old mummy. Not another word from any of you." He said, not looking up. Shampoo walked over to him.

                "Airen, Akane be okay." She said softly. Ranma whirled around, burying his fist into her stomach. She stumbled backwards and collapsed, gasping for breath.

                "Son-in-law, stop this!" Cologne said, but she was sent flying backwards from another punch.

                "I told you to shut up!" He said, his voice dark and threatening. He walked towards the hole in the dojo wall and everyone backed away from him. Even Soun had stopped crying and watched him leave.

                "Even with all his preparation, there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening." Happosai finally said. Everyone looked at him.

                "You mean he knew this would happen?" Nabiki asked. Happosai nodded.

                "He trained so very hard, but even his power can't compete with that ninja." He added. Shampoo managed to stand, still holding her stomach.

                "So what do we do with… them?" Cologne asked. They looked at the four shells.

                "Best we keep them from the ninja." Genma said with a stern look. The others nodded and took the shells into the house.

*                              *                              *

                There was a soft knock on Ranma's door.

                "You got a death wish?" He growled from beyond the door. It slowly slid open to reveal Happosai. Ranma's aura flared up.

                "Calm down Ranma, this won't help." He said calmly.

                "Oh shut up! I don't care anymore. What's the point in it all?" He asked, his eyes red with hate and sorrow.

                "The point is that you must get Akane back, as well as the others." He said, keeping his calm. Ranma drove his fist into the floor, splintering it. Slivers of wood embedded themselves into his hand. He picked them out, ignoring the blood that started to drip free.

                "There's nothing I can do..." he said softly. "Our new technique only made him angrier. I gave it all I had, but it still wasn't enough." Tears started to roll down his cheeks once more. His aura started to shift. It lost his usual red aura, and started to darken.

                "Dispair doesn't suit you Ranma. If I had known that such a weakling was going to take over the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, I would have never bothered waking up from that hole in the ground your father put me in." He said, slight rage in his voice.

                "You're right. I am a weakling." Ranma said. This shocked Happosai. He had never heard Ranma admit to any form of weakness. His defeat had crushed his spirit worse than Happosai had thought.

                "There may still be a way to defeat him Ranma." Happosai finally said. Ranma looked up.

                "What way? Tell me you old freak or so help me I'll rip it from your lifeless body!" Ranma roared, his battle aura once again becoming a fiery red.

                "Well at least you're back to your normal self. But ask yourself Ranma, do you really think a true martial artist wants to be told how to fight his battles? All I will tell you is to look to your past experiences." He said before leaving the room. Ranma stood there, watching him leave. His past experiences? What could they possibly teach him? He sat down to think.

*                              *                              *

                "So how did it go?" Genma asked upon seeing Happosai return in one piece.

                "It's bad, I won't lie to you. Twice now I've seen his aura darken. Once during the battle, and once just now." he replied.

                "What will happen if his aura goes black?" Soun asked. Happosai sighed.

                "You'd better look for a new heir, because that boy will become just like the ninja, only mortal." He finally said. The others gasped. Genma rose to his feet, intent on talking to his son. Happosai stopped him.

                "Don't do it Genma, you'll only anger him. He needs to think right now. I've shown him the road to recovery, now only he can choose to walk down it." They all sat around the table, and Kasumi served up tea. No one was in the mood for a meal, so just tea was served. They heard footsteps and turned to see Ranma looking at them.

                "Where are the shells?" He demanded. 


	13. Through sacrifice, victory may be obtain...

Chapter 13

                They led him to a secret door in the floor. Beneath was a small room, most likely used to store valuables. Even the Saotome's had never been shown it before. The four shells stood there, staring through the people that watched them. Akane still held the emotion of sorrow on her face. Ranma's eyes threatened to cry, so he was forced to look away.

                "Can you place Akane where I can't see her? This is hard as it is." Ranma said. Soun nodded and moved her to an opposite wall. Ranma faced the remaining three. He walked up to Ukyo first.

                "Could you guys leave me alone? I need to do this by myself." He said. The others left.

                "Ukyo can you hear me? I want you to come back and make me an Okonomiyaki. Please come back." He said. Nothing. Or at least at first. The soulless shell pulled the spatula off her back and proceeded to make him an Okonomiyaki. Ranma blinked a few times. She hadn't returned, but she followed his order. He looked at Ryoga, while munching on his lunch. 

                "Hey P-chan, you in there?" He asked. Nothing. "You're so stupid you probably can't even hit me. Go on, take your best shot. Or are you scared?" Ryoga turned to him and struck out with his fist. Ranma dodged, but just barely. After that one attack, Ryoga returned to simply standing there. Ranma was on to something.

                "Mousse you pathetic weakling. You'll never have Shampoo's love and you know it. I'm just too good for you!" He mocked.

                "SAOTOME I'LL KILL YOU!" Mousse cried out. Ranma fell backwards as chains flew forth from his cloak. He was entwined by the weapons and couldn't move. But no follow-up attack came. Mousse had reverted to a shell. Why had Mousse been returned, if only for a moment, when the others simply followed orders? He put his hand to his head and sat up.

                "Oh Akane, how will I ever free you?" He asked himself.

                "Ranma, help me..." came a soft voice from behind him. He turned and looked at Akane. A tear was rolling down her cheek.

                "Akane, can you hear me?" He asked. But he got no response. He started to weep.

                "Akane I'm so sorry." He said.

                "Ranma, it's so dark and cold." She said. He looked up at her. Even without her soul, she managed to contact him.

                "Don't worry Akane. I'll get you back no matter what it takes." He said. He left the storage area and returned to his room to think.

*                              *                              *

                DN was sitting in a throne. The throne stood six feet high. The cushions were blood red, while the chair itself was of the darkest black. A demon head was carved into each of the arm rests, the top of the chair intricatly carved into the likeness of a corpse. His battle with Ranma had severly weakened him. It had been almost his entire life since he had faced such a worthy opponent. The only one who could have equalled him was the one who had actually reduced him to his lifeless form. He looked around his domain. He had captured five souls. What the fools hadn't realized is that Ranma had only partially summoned Shampoo back. She would surely have returned to her shell-like state by now. Even though he had removed Akane from the duel, he knew that Ranma would come back more fierce than ever. But without the power of love, why would he fear the cursed warrior. He shouldn't but he did.

*                              *                              *

                "That's right son-in-law." Cologne confirmed while speaking to Ranma. "She's been lost to us again." Ranma cursed under his breath. So Shampoo had only been temporary, just like Mousse. He told her how he was able to issue basic commands, but they wouldn't return. She nodded and went back to the Cat Cafe to watch over Shampoo. Ranma had been thinking about all his past adventures and how they would help him. From the day he walked into the Tendo's lives, to this point in time, nothing seemed to be of any use. That is until he was walking along the fence and he heard a voice behind him.

                "Ranma Saotome, what have you done with the fair Akane and the pig-tailed girl?" Kuno asked. Ranma's temper started to flare up, but then it occured to him. Kuno. Of course. He jumped off the fence.

                "Kuno you have to help me!" He said, running up to him.

                "And why, pray-tell, should I help you?" He asked. Ranma's mind started to click. There was nothing on this planet that would convince Kuno except....

                "The pig-tailed girl is in trouble. There's this evil ninja trying to kill her! I need your help to save her!" He said. Kuno's eyes widened.

                "Her life is in peril? Then it is the duty of the blue thunder to save her. Lead me to her!" He said. Ranma started running down the road. He'd have to find some cold water for his plan to work. He was running for a while when he saw a hose sprinkling the grass. He stopped and looked at a nearby abandoned house.

                "She's in there, go to her quickly!" Ranma ordered. Kuno nodded.

                "Fear not my love for I am coming!" Kuno cried as he rushed into the building. Ranma quickly jumped into the path of the water and switched forms. Then he lept into the building.

                "Kuno darling where are you? Help me please!" She said in her most convincing voice.

                "Pig-tailed girl, I am here!" he said, bursting through the wall. "Where is the foul knave that has threatened you?" He asked.

                "He ran away when he heard you coming. You're so brave Kuno. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Ranma said. She thought she was gonna puke while saying this, but she held it down.

                "Fear not for I shall protect you." He said. Ranma stood and walked up to him.

                "Kuno could you do me a little itsy-bitsy favor?" She asked.

                "For you I would do anything." He answered.

                "Could we go back to your place? You might have something that would keep me safe." She said.

                "Of course my love. We leave at once!" He said. He burst through another wall and led the way back to the Kuno residence.

*                              *                              *

                "Brother dear, what is SHE doing here?" Kodachi asked.

                "It is none of your concern dear sister. Don't you have to feed Mr. Scaly Green?" He asked.

                "But of course, just keep her away from my things." She demanded, going off to feed the gator.

                "Now what is it of mine that could aide you?" He asked Ranma.

                "Oh Kuno, I know I shouldn't bother you like this, but do you remember how you beat up that stupid Saotome jerk with that Phoenix on your head?" She asked coyly.

                "But of course. He was powerless before me!" he said, laughing. Ranma had to hold back his punch.

                "Well do you by any chance still have a piece of the egg shell or a feather?" She asked. Kuno put his finger to his chin.

                "I shall check my possessions. Please remain here!" He said, going down one corridor.

                "Gladly!" Ranma said to herself. She had been through this house more than once and it was a death trap. She moved over to a door and slid it open. She saw the large hot spring that Kuno used to relax in. She had been here once before, back when she had tried to get the special urn that would change her back into a guy for good. She walked up and splashed herself with the warm water, returning him to his guy form. He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. Kuno returned shortly after with two of the feathers from the Phoenix.

                "Pig-tailed girl, where did you go?" He called, then saw Ranma. "Curse you Saotome, what are you doing here?!"

                "Kuno quick, give me those feathers. He's after her again. I need to get them to her. You follow on foot!" He said, grabbing the feathers from Kuno.

                "Fear not my love, I am coming!" He cried, running out of the house. Ranma shook his head.

                "Stupid." he muttered, walking from the house. He was just reaching the gate when he heard loud laughter.

                "Ranma darling wait for me!" Kodachi cried.

                "No I don't think so!" He said as he lept to the rooftops and out of sight. 


	14. The final battle begins

Chapter 14

                Ranma had hurried home with the Phoenix feathers. The demon had said that the only thing that could defeat the ninja was an essence of life. And he didn't know a better source of an essence of life then the legendary Phoenix. When he finally got back to the dojo, he jumped down from the roof and ran into the living room. Everyone stared at him, thinking he'd gone mad.  Who was he going to attack next?  
                "Kasumi, I need to borrow something from you." He said calmly. Everyone let loose a sigh of relief.

                "Sure Ranma, what do you need?" She asked.

                "I need a small bowl and one of those herb grinders." He said, following her to the kitchen. She nodded and pulled out the two items from a cupboard. Ranma grabbed them and ran to his room. He held the two feathers in his hand. They were as soft as silk, and just as flimsy. He knew they wouldn't work directly, so he placed on of the feathers in a bowl and started grinding it into a fine powder.

*                              *                              *

                "What do you think he's up to Saotome?" Soun asked placing his piece on the Shogi board. They had had a huge argument about the last 'GO' game, so they switched games.

                "I'm not sure Tendo. But he seems to be in a good mood. Let's leave it at that." Genma replied. They both nodded at each other and continued their game.

*                              *                              *

                After hiding the powder, Ranma proceeded back downstairs to the place the shells were hidden. He knew he would need their soulless bodies to help. He also needed them near for when he put his plan into action. He first went up to Ukyo. He had to remember only basic commands and instincts would work.

                "Hey Ukyo, that ninja said he wouldn't feed your cooking to a dog. He said it was disgusting!" Ranma said. Her eyes narrowed and she growled. Then he faced Ryoga.

                "Hey Ryoga, that ninja is going to tell Akane that you're P-chan!" He added. Ranma saw the faint traces of a Shishi Höködan forming.

                "Hey Mousse, that ninja wants to have his way with your Shampoo!" He continued. Mousse prepared a sword. Finally there was one more.

                "Hey Akane, he stole your panties, and said they would fit his pet hippo." He whispered. Akane's shoulders started to heave. All four were in a VERY violent mood. Ranma knew exactly how to piss them off. Then he clapped his hands and they all looked at him.

                "Now listen closely everyone. When I speak the word 'hate', I want you to remember what he has done or is going to do. I want you to unleash your hatred on him. Then I want him held down." The shells simply nodded. Ranma grinned. He finally had a real weapon against the ninja.

*                              *                              *

                "Ranma, it's time for dinner. Please wash up before you come to the table." Kasumi called. Ranma looked up. The sky had already started to darken. The ninja would arrive shortly. He went and had a quick soak in the tub before dressing and heading to dinner. They ate quietly, all knowing the final battle was at hand. Ranma devoured his meal, then went up to his room to retrieve the powder. He placed the powder into three tiny sacs. They wouldn't hold much, but there wasn't much powder to begin with. He tied one to his belt and placed the other two in strategic locations in the dojo. He had them move the four shells into the dojo, one into each corner, and then locked himself into the dojo. The others remained outside, not wanting to interfere. Their interferences last time had possibly cost Ranma the battle. Ranma was meditating, focusing his thoughts. It wasn't long before he could feel DN's presence.

                "I thought you were gonna chicken out." Ranma said dryly.

                "You could only hope that our duel wouldn't take place. I see you've arranged some 'spectators' for our duel." He said, motioning to the shells.

                "By the time this duel is over, I'll have their souls restored and your corpse at my feet!" Ranma growled.

                "Pretty confident aren't you? You still think you can defeat me?" He asked. Ranma looked at him.

                "Well you seem pretty sure that my HATE will aid you!" he said, grinning. The four shells exploded from their corners, weapons, fists and chains all coming to bare on the ninja. 

                "What is the meaning of this?!" He cried, the four already on top of him. He fought back with immense strength, but there were four of them. Ranma grinned as they managed to work on his opponent. He then grabbed the sac off his belt and opened it. He quickly sprinkled the powder as best he could onto his knuckles and the rest of his hands. He felt a calm warmth wash over him as the powder was slightly absorbed by his skin. Now it was time for a test, and none too soon. DN stood, even with all four using their strength to pull him down. With a mighty roar, he managed to throw each one off of him and into the four corners of the room. He glared at Ranma.

                "I don't know how you managed to pull that little trick of yours off, but I'll have you know it won't work again. I have regained FULL control over my powers and my slaves." He said, preparing for a fist fight. 

"That's it." Ranma thought. "Fight it out man to man. I'll show you who's the real warrior." DN struck out at Ranma with a high-kick, Ranma ducking the blow and coming up for his own attack. DN dodged to the left, delivering a chop to the small of Ranma's back. He went down, but rolled out of the way of the follow up. Ranma knew he had to use his fists before too much of the powder came off.

"Hey you coward! How about I punch your lights out right here and now?" Ranma said, raising his fists.

"Oh please, you're not seriously going to use THAT attack again are you?" He asked. He decided to have some fun with the boy.

"Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma roared, his fists flying into DN. At first the ninja was laughing, that is until he felt the incredibly pain ripping through his chest. Each punch felt like a hand grenade going off at point blank range. He was forced to leap back, out of Ranma's range.

"W-what was that?!" He demanded. Ranma grinned.

"Oh the poor lil ninja isn't afraid of a few measly punches is he?" Ranma called, mocking the ninja.

"Silence fool, I will cut that smile from your face!"" DN growled, pulling his regular sword from its sheath. Ranma had do jump straight up to avoid the sharp edge of the blade.

"Man you're easier to piss off than Akane!" Ranma said, dodging another blow. He ducked a punch and delivered a swift uppercut to DN. The ninja was sent sprawling.

"H-how? How is it possible? Why am I feeling such pain?" he asked himself. Ranma grinned. He was winning. Then the ninja got an evil smirk across his face.

"You fight well boy, but how will you fight with a real challenge facing you?" He asked. Ranma took a step back ready for anything. Anything except Akane coming at him.

"Y-you coward! Using her to fight me?" Ranma gasped. He had to leap back to avoid Akane's attacks. How could he fight her? He refused to hit girls, and he could never hit one he had fallen in love with. DN started laughing.

"Will you kill her to get to me? Or will she kill you before you get the chance. She has no emotions and will finish you off quickly. What will you do Ranma Saotome?" He asked, grinning. Ranma, for once, had no comeback.


	15. Akane returned but the ninja gets even

Chapter 15

Ranma dodged once again, Akane's attacks getting fiercer. He just couldn't hit Akane, but he had to do something or she would hit him. And he knew that if she got in a good hit, there would be no stopping the shell from finishing him off. He managed to leap over Akane and get off a quick hit to DN. The ninja winced and growled, but made no move to break his hold over Akane. Ranma started rubbing his hands together. The dust was starting to come off. He didn't have long left before he would have to grab another sac. Ranma flew at the ninja, aiming for one more good blow.

"Give me back AKANE!" He cried, his fist connecting with DN's chest. The ninja cried out in pain, and there was a brief flash. Ranma had to look away, temporary blinded. The ninja lay still for now, but he was surely not defeated yet.

"R-ranma?" Came a soft female voice. Ranma blinked a few times for his eyes to focus, then saw Akane running towards him.

"Akane! You're okay?!" He cried, grabbing her in his arms. They held each other tightly, tears threatening to spring forth from each of them.

"I heard you calling for me, and suddenly I was looking at you from my own eyes." She said, not letting him go. She gasped, and he released her. Behind him, DN was getting back to his feet.

"I will make you pay with your lives for this." He said coldly.

*                              *                              *

The ninja flew at them with amazing speed. It took all of their power for Ranma and Akane to dodge his flurry of punches and kicks. Ranma leapt up and grabbed one of the rafters in the dojo, grabbing a sac that he had hid their earlier. He had to make this one count. He only had one more left after this one. He attached it to his belt, looking for more opportune moment. He placed his hands on the rafters and swung down, delivering a swift kick to DN's jaw. The ninja stumbled backwards, then countered with a roundhouse that sent Ranma flying. All three were growing weary. The Phoenix powder was continuing to do damage to DN, even without him knowing. As far as he knew, it was Ranma's power that had weakened him. DN brought out a handful of throwing stars, and let them fly. Most of them missed, but a few managed to cut the edges of Ranma's arms and legs. He ignored the pain and the blood that had started to trickle out.

"Ranma are you okay?" Akane called from the other side of the room.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Let's deal with him first." Ranma replied, letting loose another punch-kick combo. DN managed to dodge, but found himself once again surrounded by the two fighters. Akane was weaker, but Ranma had somehow managed to keep him from attacking her directly. As for taking out Ranma, the boy's strength had seemed to increase now that Akane was back. DN's eyes grew even blacker as his hatred grew. He leapt at Akane, his sword drawn, but someone managed to grab him by the ankles. He swung backwards, but Ranma ducked the blade and elbowed DN in the stomach. He noticed less pain this time. It had been Ranma's fist that caused him agony. Then he noticed a slight aura on Ranma's knuckles.

"Where did you get THAT?!" He roared, driving his fist deep into Ranma's stomach, sending him reeling.

"So you've... finally... clued in... have you?" Ranma asked, gasping for breath.

"You think that will save you?" DN asked. Ranma only smiled.

"Look at yourself. You're weak. A few more hits and you'll be finished!" Ranma beamed.

"Fool! Already the essence of life is weakening. Soon you will have lost that power and I will destroy you!" He growled. Ranma blinked.

"What makes you think this is my only supply?" He asked. DN grew furious. He drew all his strength inward. Then he clenched his fist and drove it straight into the floor of the dojo. A shockwave of energy flowed outwards, knocking Ranma and Akane from their feet. DN turned on Ranma.

"Enough of this foolishness. I will not be denied!" He roared as he locked eyes with Ranma. Ranma felt the chill of death run up and down his spine as he looked into that blackness. He could see his body being destroyed, he could feel his soul being taken. He couldn't break free of that horrible gaze.

"Ranma!" Akane cried, rushing to his aide. DN struck out at her as she approached, but she easily dodged since he had to remain focused on Ranma. She knelt beside him and tried to shake him from his trance.

"Ranma, snap out of it. Please!" She cried, but he couldn't break away. The saw the room darken and knew what had just happened. She turned to see the Death Blade he had summoned earlier. He pulled his arm back, ready to strike out and end the battle. Akane's eyes started to tear up, and she found she had no other choice. She took a step back and charged. She knocked Ranma out of the path of the sword, only to have it pierce through her skin and drive straight through her heart. She felt her skin grow on fire before her entire world fell into the darkness.


	16. The battle is over, the war is lost?

Chapter 16

"AKANE!" Ranma cried, realizing what had happened. The swords dark energy was still buried in her chest. He felt his knees go weak. He had been able to retrieve her soul, but how could he bring her back to life? He could feel himself filling with a tremendous despair. He recalled the power of the Shishi Höködan and how it was fueled by despair. He reached to his belt and retrieved the powder. This time, he simply crushed it in his grasp, letting the powder coat his hands.

"It wasn't supposed to be her." DN said dryly, sliding the sword from her lifeless body. There was an explosion of light as the sword shattered in his hands. Sounds of people moaning filled the room as DN lost the power of his souls. By sacrificing herself for Ranma, she had done so in pure love. The eternal love had been too strong a sensation and the sword overloaded. Everyone's soul was either returned to them, or set free. Ranma glared at DN.

"You took her from me. Now I will take my vengeance. Revised Shishi Höködan! Burning Phoenix FLAME!" The powder that Ranma had cupped into his hands merged with the energy of the Shishi Höködan and turned a fire red. What would appear to most as a raging ball of fire flew from Ranma's hands and struck DN. The ninja screamed in agony as the power of Ranma's attack and the Phoenix powder entered his system. It coursed through his veins like a poison. His body ignited on fire before disintegrating into nothingness. Ranma fell to his knees. He looked at Akane's cold body. Then his head rose. There was still one more pouch of the powder. An essence of life. He went to retrieve it, then stopped in horror. It lay on the floor of the dojo. During the battle, it had somehow ruptured and spilt its contents. There was no way to gather it up. It had already been absorbed by the wood of the dojo floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ranma, I'm so sorry." The voice belonged to Ukyo. Mousse and Ryoga were looking at Akane's body, not sure what to do or say.

"She's gone, Ukyo. Taken from me. Now I can never have her back." He said through his tears. They fell from his face to the floor. What would be mistaken for a ripple effect on water as his tears hit the floor appeared, but Ranma dismissed it as his blurry vision. Ryoga, Mousse and Ukyo left the dojo. Ryoga had been intent on informing the Tendo family of the day's happenings, but naturally, he got lost and ended up somewhere in Tokyo. Ukyo had decided to return to her restaurant, mindlessly cleaning the place. Mousse had gone back to the Cat Cafe to tell everyone of his return. He was quickly doused with water however and put to work. Shampoo had also been returned and went about her duties, making a point of avoiding the dojo for now. In the meantime, Ranma sat in the dojo, weeping. After he felt he could no longer be near her, he entered the house, and walked solemnly to his room. Upon his entrance, Genma and Soun had moved to congratulate him, but seeing his face, they ran to the dojo. A funeral was quickly prepared and held that night. The only one who wasn't in attendance was Ranma. No one knew where he had disappeared to. They locked the door to the dojo, insisting that it would serve as Akane's tomb for the time being. It had been her favorite place in life, and they decided it would be the best place for her to be at this time.

*                              *                              *

The dojo lay quiet that night. Akane's still form lay on her makeshift bed. The floor boards that the powder had spilled on began to glow a soft orange. What appeared to be a small bird rose from the floor boards. It flew over to Akane's bedside and landed softly on her arm. With its beak, it pecked the very center of Akane's body. A soft moan was heard from Akane's lips, and her eyes fluttered open. She heard a soft, female voice.

"Awaken my child." It said. Akane looked down at the red bird.

"Who are you? What happened?" She asked.

"You were taken from this world by an evil demon. That demon has now been destroyed, and you should be returned to this world." It cooed.

"You mean I was... dead?" She asked. The bird nodded.

"One named Ranma Saotome wept for you. His last bag of my essence had been lost and he thought no way of restoring you. But his tears of love have summoned me here. Though one of these items would not have been enough, the power of a life essence, and the strong desire to fulfill that wish has touched even me. I have restored your life and wish you happiness throughout. I must go now. I must return to my slumber where I await my death, only to be reborn yet again." It said, disappearing from view. Akane sat up and looked around. She was in the dojo. She remembered the fight. Had Ranma really defeated the ninja? How long had she been dead? All questions that didn't seem to concern her right now. All she wanted was to see Ranma. She ran from the dojo, dashing into the house. It was late at night. She could tell. Everyone must be sleeping. She ran up to Ranma's room, but only Genma lay there. She went over and nudged him.

"Mr. Saotome, where's Ranma?" She asked. He snorted.

"Ran away..." He sighed, talking in his sleep. Akane gasped. She had to find him before he did something foolish. She darted down the stairs, by a startled Nabik, who dropped her glass of water, and into the streets.

*                              *                              *

"Daddy, wake up!" Nabiki said, poking her father. Soun finally cracked an eye lid and looked at her.

"Nabiki, it's four in the morning. You have school tomorrow. Why are you up?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I think I might be going crazy, cuz I just saw Akane run by the kitchen." She replied. Soun sat up.

"Nabiki that isn't a bit funny. How dare you joke about your sister that way?" He said, his voice growing angry. Then he started to cry.

"Fine, be that way. I'll find out for myself." She said, leaving the room.


	17. Search for love, end of an adventure

Chapter 17

Akane ran down the street. She had to find Ranma. But there did she start her search? Nerima was so big, and Ranma knew ways of hiding so no one would find him. She decided to check his favorite places. Her first stop was the Cat Café. Upon entering, Shampoo looked up, dropped her dishes and screamed.

"AIYEAAH!!! Demon Akane come back to kill Shampoo!" She cried, leaping behind the counter.

"Knock it off Shampoo, have you seen Ranma?" Akane asked. Cologne hopped over on her staff.

"We haven't seen him all night Akane. Ever since the battle ended, it's like he never existed. His stuff was gone and no trace of his destination left behind." She answered. Akane nodded and ran out the door. Where else would he have gone? She tried Uc-chan's place. She banged on the door and finally a light came on. A weary eyed Ukyo slid the door open.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed. Come back to…" Her jaw fell open. "Akane? But I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not. Have you seen Ranma?" She demanded.

"Ranma? Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ranma-honey ever since we left the dojo. Is he missing?" Ukyo asked. When Akane nodded, she quickly grabbed her giant spatula. "Then let's go find him." Akane was a little surprised by her reaction, but right now, Ranma was her key concern. The split up and agreed to meet back at the dojo in three hours, with or without him. They knew he would steer clear of Kuno's place, so they didn't bother checking there. So where else was there? Akane was turning down a street when she saw someone walking along with a backpack.

"RANMA!" She cried. The figured turned around.

"Oh hey Akane. WAH! You're A GHOST!" Ryoga cried, turning to run. Akane caught up to him and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Calm down Ryoga, I'm not a ghost! The phoenix revived me. Now where's Ranma?" She asked. Ryoga looked at her.

"You really love him don't you Akane." Ryoga said, sighing. "Then I'll help you look for him."

"Thank you Ryoga." She said as he took off at a dash. She knew that he wouldn't have much chance at finding him, never mind find the Tendo house even if he did, but at least he was trying. Two hours had passed and still she couldn't find him. She had questioned everyone she could think of. Dr. Tofu, Ranma's mother, even the school principle. Her three hours were nearly up, so she started heading back towards the dojo. Maybe Ukyo had found something out. She rounded the street and burst through the door. Ukyo sat on the front doorstep, a solemn look on her face.

"Any luck Ukyo?" Akane asked. Ukyo shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry Akane. I know how you two feel about each other. I really wanted to help. But I just couldn't find anything." She said. Akane's shoulders fell, and her eyes threatened to grow moist. She half-slouched, half-collapsed to her knees. It was then that Nabiki opened the door.

"So it's true, you really have returned from the dead." She said, her half-open eyes looking at her sister.

"Nabiki! Have you seen Ranma?" Akane asked, her one last hope. Nabiki seemed to know everything about everybody.

"And what if I have?" She asked. Akane's eyes narrowed.

"So help me Nabiki, don't you dare try any of your tricks right now." Akane growled. Nabiki shook her hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it sis. Now as for Ranma, have you checked his favorite spots?" She asked. Akane nodded. "ALL of them?" Nabiki pressed. Where hadn't Akane looked? Her eyes lit up. Of course! She had used the same trick the last time she had 'run away'. She grabbed a ladder and placed it against the house. She climbed to the top and stepped onto the roof. She saw a head of black hair and a ponytail sitting overtop of her room. She walked softly up behind him.

"I'm not going to tell you again Nabiki. Get lost or I WILL break you in half." Ranma growled. Akane gasped. She had never heard such despair and anger from him. She took another step towards him, afraid to speak.

"Do you have a death wish?!" He said, his voice getting very deep and threatening.

"R-Ranma?" She asked.

"So now you've decided to torture me with impressions of Akane? I just hope there's enough left of you for the police to identify." He said, standing. He started to turn around, his fists clenched. Akane just stood there. When Ranma looked at her, his face fell. The anger disappeared and was covered with a mix of disbelief, surprise and joy.

"A-a-akane?" He finally managed. She nodded, and started running towards him. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. It took him a few moments to realize that this wasn't a dream and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Akane!" He cried, squeezing her tight. "I thought you were… how did you… what's going on?" He asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Shhh, it doesn't matter anymore. We're together." She said, leaning up to kiss him. Their lips connected and a breeze kicked up around them. Ranma thought he heard a voice from the wind. It seemed to say 'thank you for setting us free'. He held Akane tight for a moment, then led her to the side and helped her down. They couldn't wait to tell everyone she was okay. And more importantly, Ranma couldn't wait to tell her that he was ready to marry her.

Well I hope everyone enjoyed my little fanfic. I might right another one soon, without DN of course. I will also include the disclaimer here. I don't own any Ranma characters, but DN belongs to me! I created him 9 years ago and he has been in many of my personal stories. His original name was Death Ninja, and the special sword he uses is the Death Blade. If you have any other questions, feel free to e-mail me. I also suggest you check out my other fanfics which I will now continue. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
